My Sensei
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Chapter 10! 'Sementara itu, sepasang mata onyx menatap adegan tadi dengan perasaan berkecamuk...' WARNING: OOC, OC, AU. SasuSaku. Mind to RnR? HIATUS!
1. sial, sial, SIAL !

Fict Natsu yang ke-10 telah tiba ! Yehei ! hehehe…

Fiction ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, dan beberapa melalui mimpi… hehehe tanya gih kalo gak percaya :p

Oya, satu keterangan, karena biasanya Natsu sukanya bikin yang Yaoi, tapi karena sekarang lagi puasa dan daripada memikirkan yang enggak-enggak, jadi bikinnya Straigth aja ya, hehehe –ampuun-. Terus, di sini Sakuranya yang jadi 'Bad Girl'nya, OOC lha, hehehe ampuuun ! Terus juga, disini pake gua-elu, pake bahasa gaul sedikit, maksudnya gak formal gitu hehehe

Jadi, supaya tidak lama…

Disclaimer : Seluruh tokoh yang ada di sini kepunyaan Akang Kishimoto, sekeras apapun Natus mo coba rebut, hiks hiks. Oya, Rei itu OCnya Natsu ya ! Hehehe…

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Pair : SasuSaku, and a little bit GaaSaku

Summary : Sakura, gadis berumur 17 tahun, merupakan siswi yang mempunyai segudang dosa, mulai dari suka nyontek, gak ngerjain PR, suka cabut, sampai berantem sama berbagai macam gank yang memang ngeselin, walau anehnya gak sampai ketahuan. Sialnya, pas ia lagi bertengkar dengan salah seorang dari mereka, ia kepergok oleh Sasuke ! Dengan janji tidak akan membocorkan hal itu, Sakura harus menjalankan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan kepadanya dua bulan penuh ! Saat hari-harinya mulai berantakan, ada guru musik baru dan juga sebagai wali kelas pengganti. Rupanya guru itu adalah Sasuke ! Merasa berada di neraka, Sakura mulai rajin masuk sekolah karena diancam Sasuke bahwa ia akan melaporkan perbuatan Sakura. Tanpa diduga cewek tomboy itu rupanya adalah seorang musisi hebat, tapi dianya aja yang males. Dalam waktu dua bulan, bisa tidak Sasuke membuat 'murid'nya itu 'insyaf' ?

WARNING : OOC, OC, mungkin alurnya sedikit cepat dan kadang lambat ?

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 1 – Sial, sial, SIAL !

.

TEET !

Jam pulang sekolah Konoha Senior High School berbunyi, dan dengan cepat kelas XI-5 menjadi ribut sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Siswi yang duduk paling belakang, yang terlihat kalem lah yang pertama kali beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan lalu berniat keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin, sebelum niaatnya dihentikan oleh guru musik sekaligus wali kelasnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura." suara tenang dari Kakashi menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sudah mencapai pintu.

Sakura berbalik ogah-ogahan. "Ya, sensei ?" katanya tidak niat.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan." Nada bicara Kakashi yang tidak bisa dibantah, yang sangat Sakura hapal membuatnya dengan sangat berat meninggalkan pintu kelas dan berjalan mengitari ruangan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang pojok kelas.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, hari ini ada yang ingin sensei umumkan." Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak. "Mulai senin depan, sensei ada urusan selama dua sampai tiga bulanan. Sensei akan bertolak ke Nagasaki karena ada sedikit urusan administratif." Dalam sekejap, kelas yang hening itu menjadi gaduh, bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal kalem itu bahkan terbangun dari tidur 'keramat'nya.

"YEI !" sudah jelas, bahwa Naruto dan Kiba yang terkenal _hyper active _itu yang berteriak paling keras.

Sakura yang mendengus karena waktu pulangnya lebih lambat sekian menit langsung tersenyum senang mendengar berita yang di bawakan wali kelasnya itu.

Matsuri mengangkat tanganya, "Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Matsuri yang duduk di tengah-tengah kelas.

"Jadi, selama sensei pergi, tidak ada pelajaran musik ? Begitu juga kelas yang lain ?" tanyanya dengan nada senang dan ambisius. Murid-murid lain yang mendengarnya berseru senang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tetap ada kok."

Tiga kata simple itu membuat satu kelas hening kembali dan mengeluarkan desah kecewa.

"Karena selain sensei adalah guru musik kalian tapi juga wali kelas kalian, jadi Tsunade-sensei setuju untuk menggantiku dengan guru sementara."

"Ah…" keluhan terdengar di seluruh kelas, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Tapi tenang, guru pengganti kalian itu masih muda kok, baru berumur 20 tahunan. Masih muda lagi. Dia kenalan Tsunade-sensei sendiri, jadi pasti memuaskan kok," mendengar kata 'masih muda', beberapa gadis yang memang masih _single _mulai membayangkan berbagai macam rupa guru baru mereka.

"Oke, gurunya akan diperkenalkan pada hari Kamis nanti, pada saat pelajaran musik. Saya harap kalian semua hadir ya," sepertinya, khusus yang ini benar-benar di tunjukkan kepada Sakura, "Nah, sampai nanti !" dengan perkataan terakhirnya itu, Kakashi melesat keluar kelas.

Sakura mendesahkan nafasnya, lalu dengan cepat pergi keluar kelas, menuruni tangga, karena memang ruang kelasnya berada di lantai 3. Lalu, ia keluar lingkungan sekolah menuju terminal bis yang dekat kira-kira 100 meteran. Beberapa siswa yang memang sudah keluar dan menunggu bis di halte itu otomatis menjauh saat dilihatnya Sakura mendekat. Sakura hanya menyeringai seram, dan lalu mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang besar, _as usual. _

Setelah halte yang awalnya ramai, penuh dan berisik itu mendadak menjadi sepi, sunyi dan dingin. Tentu saja, karena Sakura Haruno, gadis yang terkenal seantaro sekolah karena berhasil – atau ketiban sial- membentak guru tergalak mereka karena menumpahkan makan siang yang ia bawa. Setelah itu, guru itu menjadi pendiam dan, entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, Sakura menjadi gadis, atau siswa yang paling di takuti satu sekolah. Kabarnya sih, ia bekerja sendiri dan tidak mempunyai anak buah. Ada juga yang bilang Sakura lah yang menghajar kelompok Hebi, gank terkenal di distrik sebelah, terkenal akan ke kekasarannya tentu. Karena, sehari setelah Sakura bolos, gank itu katanya mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah dan setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya.

Entah, berbagai gosip lainnya terdengar, bahkan ada yang ekstrim, yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura pernah mengancam lha, pernah berantem sampai memakai pistol lha, dan bahkan ada yang pernah bilang bahwa Sakura pernah membunuh lho !

Pada saat Sakura mendengar rumor tentang dirinya, di luar dugaan tanggapannya sangat, sangat tenang, "Kalau semua pernah terjadi, bukannya seharusnya minimal gua udah di panggil polisi duluan? Apalagi sampai membunuh ? Tapi, oke juga tuh kalau ada gossip kayak gitu. 'Kan gak ada yang gangguin gua lagi," jawabnya tenang saat di tanya Ino, teman dekatnya.

Mendengar hal itu, seluruh siswa merasa merinding dan benar-benar tidak mau mencari ribut dengan gadis itu. Tapi, kebenaran semua rumor itu, hanya Tuhan, Sakura, dan Author yang tahu, huahahaha *PLAK !*

Oke, bek tu de stori, *bahasanya heh !*

Saat bus datang, seperti biasa orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam adalah Sakura, lalu ia segera duduk di tempat favoritnya : di paling belakang, di pojok. Dengan cepat bus itu penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang pulang tidak pakai motor atau mobil pribadi.

Selama perjalanan, pikiran Sakura hanya tertuju pada satu hal : Apartemennya, dan juga isinya. Kata si pemilik apartemen, kakak kelas termasuk sahabat dekatnya, Sasori, akan ada orang baru yang pindah ke apartemen di sebelahnya, kamar 306. Jadi, sebagai 'salam', ia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mendengarkan berbagai musik keras di kamarnya. Konon, kata Sasori, kamar Sakura berhadapan dengan kamar si pemilik apartemen baru.

_Lucky, _pikir Sakura. _Aku bisa 'bermain' dengannya, hahaha_, batinnya sakrastik.

Saat bis berhenti di halte dekat apartemennya, Sakura turun. Dan, menurut penglihatannya selama ini, tidak ada anak yang turun bersamanya. Mungkin saja, mereka tidak ada yang tinggal di daerah sini. Atau, kemungkinan terburuknya, tidak ada yang mau turun bersamanya. Yang terakhir lebih dipilih oleh Sakura.

Sampai di gerbang apartemen, pemandangannya di sambut oleh sebuah motor biru besar, yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh Sakura.

"Hem.. Sepertinya orang baru itu sudah datang," gumam Sakura. "Oke, mungkin aku bisa melihat tampangnya."

Tapi, sepertinya angan-angan Sakura tidak bisa terwujud, karena pintu di sebelahnya sudah tertutup saat ia tiba di pintu kamarnya.

"Hah, cepat sekali beresnya ?" gumam Sakura bingung. Tapi, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya lalu nyelonong masuk.

Sakura segera berganti baju, lalu membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengah. Semalam, karena apartemen di sebelahnya akan dihuni, Sakura mengadakan pesta sampai dini hari. Ia mengundang berbagai teman-temannya, dari berbagai distrik dan juga tamu apartemen. Bahkan, kamar sebelah tidak keberatan, malah ikut pestanya.

Mendesah kesal, Sakura lalu beranjak ke kamarnya saat ruang tengah sudah rapi, lalu ia tertidur di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan berbagai musik dengan volume besar. Tanpa sadar, ia tertidur saat musik mulai klasik mulai mengalun lembut…

#

"Argh ! Sudah jam berapa sekarang !" seru Sakura kaget saat ia terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul setengah tujuh.

"Mampus ! Waktu tenggat sebentar lagi !" teriaknya, lalu ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Segera setelah ia keluar dan memakai pakaiannya yang biasa. Tank top berwarna hitam, yang nge-pas di tubuhnya yang menurut siswa-siswa, seksi. Tapi, Sakura tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah skill bertarungnya yang tidak menurun, anggotanya yang tidak berkurang, dan wilayahnya tidak terambil. Bawahannya shorts dari kain, yang biasa untuk berolahraga tapi pendek berwarna biru tua diatas lutut, hoodie jacketnya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan corak tengkorak. Dan sepatu sneakers hitamnya yang sudah lama, tapi masih enak dipakai.

Dengan cepat, diraihnya kunci rumah lalu ia keluar dengan membawa tas kecil berisi dompet, handphone, handuk kecil, dan air mineral. _Saatnya kerja sambilan, _batin Sakura.

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari apartemennya lalu berlari turun kebawah. Pekerjaan sambilannya memang menguras tenaga, tapi bayarannya lumayan. Memang, apa sih ?

Sakura dengan cepat pergi ke suatu daerah yang sudah ia hapal. Sebuah lapangan basket yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan beberapa orang. Apa lagi kalau pekerjaannya bukan _Street Basketball ?_

Sudah berbulan-bulan Sakura melakoni pekerjaan ini. _Street Basketball. _Permainan basket yang memakai setengah lapangan, bisa _1 on 1, 2 on 2, _atau _3 on 3. _Lalu, mereka bertaruh siapa yang menang. Dan, Sakura merupakan salah satu pemain favorit.

Di tempat biasa, sudah berkumpul beberapa orang temannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, Kiba. Naruto. Sudah lama disini ?" tanyanya.

Mereka berdua menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tumben kau telat ?" tanya Kiba.

"Yah, ada alasannya mungkin."

Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa nyengir berjamaah.

"Katanya, hari ini ada pemain baru ?"

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, katanya bergabung dengan tim Juugo. Itu tuh, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

Sakura menyeringai. "Rival kita itu ya ? Mari kita lihat, siapa bosnya."

#

Malam itu, Sakura benar-benar sial. Gara-gara anak baru itu, ( yang katanya bernama Uchiha apaa gitu ) Sakura kalah satu dari empat putaran biasanya. Jadi, otomatis pendapatannya berkurang seperempatnya.

Sambil menggerutu, ia menolak ajakan Naruto dan Kiba untuk pulang bareng. Katanya, masih ada urusan di wilayahnya, wilayah Shibuya.

Sambil uring-uringan, Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya setelah urusan di Shibuya selesai. Ternyata, salah satu temannya,Matsuri, memergoki beberapa anak gank Taka berbuat ricuh di wilayah mereka, dan Sakura pergi ke sana sebagai penyelesainya.

Pulang dengan badan pegal, Sakura berniat untuk langsung pulang, mandi dan makan malam yang lumayang telat. Sekarang kan sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Di perjalanan, saking lelahnya, Sakura tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya, padahal kalau soal kehati-hatian Sakura itu nomor satu, lho !

Saat ia memasuki gank kecil, gelap sebagai jalan pintas, tiba tiba ia dihadang oleh empat orang memakai jaket gelap.

"Woy, woy, tunggu sebentar dong, nona Sakura. Jangan pergi begitu saja, urusan kita dua bulan yang lalu belum selesai." Ujar salah seorang dengan rambut putihnya.

Sakura yang dicegat hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Sudah capek, letih, sekarang ada orang yang balas dendam lagi ! Heh, kurang sial apa coba gua ?

"Heh, apa urusan lu sama gua ? Belum cukup apa gua kirim ke rumah sakit selama sebulanan, hah ? Mau di tambah lagi ?" katanya dingin.

Orang yang bernama Sakon itu tersenyum dingin kearah seseorang di belakang Sakura. Kembarannya, Ukon. "Gara-gara elu, gank gua terpecah belah, tau !" sembur seseorang bernama Orochimaru.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, begitu ? Gua pikir, mereka udah gak ada harapan lagi gara-gara lu berlima pergi ke rumah sakit, hei Orochi, Ukon, Sakon, dan… Kabuto."

Orang yang di panggil Kabuto itu langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Apa kabar sayangku ini, hah ?"

Sakura hanya mendesah kesal. "Sayang ? Lu udah ngehianatin gua, puas lu ? Kalo lu ber empat masih sayang nyawa, pergi lu dari hadapan gua ! Gua lagi gak mood buat musyawarah atau bincang-bincang." Katanya mengancam.

Kabuto mempererat pelukannya, lalu berkata dingin. "Jadi lu belum maafin gua ya ? Bagus deh, gua gak perlu segen-segen kalo gua bawa cewek laen terus maen di depan lu,"

Sakura menggeram. Batas kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis. Dengan cepat, dicengkramnya lengan Kabuto lalu.. dibantingnya cowok penggoda itu ke depan, telak mengenai Ukon, dengan bunyi 'krak' mengerikan terdengar. Mungkin punggungnya patah.

Sakon yang berang melayangkan tendangannya kearah Sakura, yang bisa di tangkis dengan tepat. Dibalasnya oleh Sakura dengan tendangan kearah bahu, telak kena. Sakon jatuh dengan memegang bahunya kesakitan.Ukon, yang sudah terbangun setelah kejatuhan Kabuto, langsung menyerang membabi-buta dan tidak ada satupun yang kena Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan beberapa tendangan, membuat Ukon roboh seperti Kabuto.

Sakon, yang kesal melihatnya, langsung melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Sakura, dan masih bisa ditahan oleh Sakura. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan lengan Sakon, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Tanpa ampun, Sakura menendang dan membanting Sakon, membuatnya bernasib sama seperti Kabuto dan Ukon.

Orochimaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri, karena kemampuan Sakura bertambah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Masih mau menantang ?" tanya Sakura menyeringai seram, membuat Orochimaru bergidik melihatnya.

Kalap, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantongnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum licik melihatnya.

"Oh, sekarang si bakoro ( baka orochimaru ) itu berani pakai senjata ? Kemana lu yang sukanya memohon ampun kalo anak buahnya udah kalah telak ? Hahaha, parah banget sih lu, beraninya pake senjata. Ayo, lawan gua." Ejek Sakura, membuat Orochimaru benar-benar marah.

Orochimaru menerjang Sakura saat gadis itu lengah, sehingga pisau lipat itu telak mengenai tangannya, memberikan luka panjang.

Sakura berjengit sakit, walau bukan yang pertama ia terluka seperti ini. Tapi, ia 'kan dalam keadaan capek !

Saat Orochimaru hampir menyerang lagi, dan Sakura sudah limbung karena banyaknya darah yang keluar, seseorang menahan lengan Orochimaru, memelintirnya, dan membantingnya keras sehingga orang itu pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya orang itu datar.

Sakura mendengus, kesal karena ia mendapat bantuan. "Siapa lu ? Gua gak pernah ngeliat lu di daerah sini."

Cowok itu meringis. "Udah di tolong, malah mencak-mencak. Mana kata terima kasih lu ? Oh, gua tetangga lu yang baru."

Sakura terenyak mendengarnya. Cowok yang ada di hadapannya 'kan sama kayak cowok yang ngalahin dia di lapangan tadi !

Sakura menggeram kesal. Saat ia sudah akan pergi, tiba-tiba badannya limbung dan ia akan jatuh seandainya cowok itu tidak menahannya.

"Masih mo sok kuat lu ? Ayo sini gua anter !" dengan setengah memaksa, cowok itu menarik tangan Sakura, dan tangan satunya lagi membawa tas Sakura dan tasnya sendiri. Sakura hanya bisa diam karena di perlakukan seperti itu, walau dalam hati ia dongkol setengah mati.

Tapi, cowok itu berhenti sebentar, lalu menarik sapu tangan putih, dan melingkarkannya di lengan Sakura yang terluka.

Sampai di pagar apartemen, cowok itu menarik Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Sontak Sakura meronta-ronta.

"Hey ! Gua gak mau masuk kamar lu ! Gua ke kamar gua aja !"

Cowok itu mencengkram lengan Sakura. "Gak. Lu gua obatin dulu, baru gua anter ke kamar lu. Udah, lu diem aja ! Gak akan gua apa-apain kok ! Nah sekarangh lu diem aja, dari pada darahnya keluar lagi."

Sakura menurut saja, karena jujur ia sudah capek. Ia duduk di ruang tengah apartemen cowok itu, yang terkesan rapih. Warna dinding yang biru tua, penataan yang pas membuat ruangan itu terkesan rapi, tapi ada khas cowoknya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sementara cowok itu masuk ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Nih, minum dulu." Cowok itu menyuguhkan segelas teh saat ia kembali membawa secangkir minuman hangat itu dan satu kotak P3K.

Sakura tertegun melihat perlakuannya. Ia menurut saja saat disuguhi teh, dan ia diam saja saat cowok itu menyuruhnya membuka jaketnya, dan memperlihatkan luka panjang serta agak dalam yang berwarna merah itu.

"Ck, cukup parah juga. Lu cewek kok berandal amat sih ?" gerutunya sambil terus mengobati luka Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

"Terserah gua dong."

"Nah, selesai !" katanya saat ia sudah selesai membersihkan lengan Sakuar dan membebatnya dengan perban.

"Kalo udah selsai, gua balik nih."

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Tangan cowok itu menahan Sakura saat ia sudah mencapai pintu depan.

Sakura berbalik dengan enggan. "Apa ?"

"Bayaran."

Sakura melengos. "Lu mo gua bayar pake duit ? Ambil sana dari dompet gua !" geramnya, lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tapi, pegangan cowok itu terlalu kuat.

"Gua gak minta duit. Gua mau lu jadi babu gua selama dua bulan."

1…

2…

3…

"APA ?"

"Lu mau gua laporin polisi ?"

Oke, walau selama ini Sakura belum pernah tertangkap, itu karena ia selalu kerja diam-diam, dan korban yang selamat berjanji tidak akan memberitahu pihak yang berwajib. Lagi pula, kalau diberi tahu, mereka juga di tangkap.

"Apa gak ada yang lain ?" tanya Sakura memelas.

Cowok itu menyeringai seram sambil menggeleng. "Gak ada lha. Terima, atau gua laporin lu."

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalo lu ngelanggar, langsung gua laporin oke. Nah, nama lu siapa ?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Oke, Sakura, gua Sasuke Uchiha. Dan…" Sasuke menunduk untuk mencium bibir gadis itu, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sasuke baru melepas ciuman itu setelah beberapa detik. "…Itu tanda kontrak kita. Nah, bye !" katanya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Sakura di dorong keluar pintu, dan saat ia sudah menyadari apa yang di lakukan cowok itu kepadanya, ia benar-benar meledak.

"SASUKE UCHIHA !"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nah, gimana fictnya ?

Maaf ya, kalo rada-rada pake bahasa gaul, hehehe

Ada kritik ? Saran ?

REVIEW please !


	2. Unlucky

"_Oke, Sakura, gua Sasuke Uchiha. Dan…" Sasuke menunduk untuk mencium bibir gadis itu, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. __Sasuke baru melepas ciuman itu setelah beberapa detik. "…Itu tanda kontrak kita. Nah, bye !" katanya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. _

_Sakura di dorong keluar pintu, dan saat ia sudah menyadari apa yang di lakukan cowok itu kepadanya, ia benar-benar meledak. _

"_SASUKE UCHIHA !"_

.

Disclaimer : Seluruh tokoh yang ada di sini kepunyaan Akang Kishimoto, sekeras apapun Natus mo coba rebut, hiks hiks.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Pair : SasuSaku, and a little bit GaaSaku

Penjelasan umur :

Sakura : 17 tahun

Anak-anak kelas XI SMU Konoha : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Kakashi : 27 tahun

Guru – guru yang lain : sekitar akhir 20-an dan awal 30-an

WARNING : OOC, OC, mungkin alurnya sedikit cepat dan kadang lambat ?

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 2 – _UnLucky_

.

Hari Kamis. Sehari setelah kejadian tidak mengenakan yang dialami oleh Sakura. Ia baru bisa tidur sekitar pukul satu pagi, karena sebelumnya ia mandi, lalu makan malam tanpa ingin mengingat kejadian perebutan _first kiss_nya yang dilakukan oleh tetangga barunya, membereskan buku pelajaran untuk besok –TIK, Fisika, Musik, Sastra Jepang- dan baru ia tidur. Karenanya, ia benar-benar telat dan baru masuk saat istirahat pertama, setelah pelajaran Fisika. Itu juga sedikit telat, karena ia diomeli panjang lebar dulu di ruang BP.

Sakura masuk kelas sambil mendesah, tapi lalu menyerngit. Lagi-lagi karena luka di lengan kirinya. Naruto dan Kiba, yang memang akrab dengannya, langsung menyerocos panik karena Sakura datang dengan luka panjang. Dengan janji bahwa nanti Sakura akan cerita, kedua sahabatnya yang hyperactive itu baru bisa diam.

Sakura, yang duduk di paling belakang dengang sosok Shikamaru, pacar Ino yang pemalas banget tapi jenius banget, hanya bisa mendesah kesal karena ia ingat bahwa hari ini ada guru Musik baru.

Well, Sakura bukan malas atau apa, karena kalau rahasia mengenai bahwa dulu saat SD di NY dia dikenal dengan si jenius musik terbongkar, hidupnya bakalan tidak tenang. Makanya, ia paling sering bolos pelajaran Musik, walau gurunya itu Kakashi, paman dari ibunya.

Kakashi, yang mengetahui rahasia itu, sebenarnya sudah membujuk Sakura untuk tidak bolos-bolos pelajaran sekolah, tapi yah, Sakura yang keras kepala itu mana mau tunduk? Karenanya, Kakashi berharap semoga guru baru itu bisa 'menundukkan' Sakura.

TEET!

Bel masuk terdengar, lalu kelas menjadi ribut saat Kakashi masuk ke kelas.

"Perhatian anak-anak," suara Kakashi yang ditekankan membuat kelas yang terkenal akan keributannya itu menjadi terdiam.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Baik, sesuai perkataan bapak kemarin, bapak tidak akan masuk selama dua sampai tiga bulan kedepan karena ada sedikit urusan. Karena itu, akan ada guru peganti pelajaran musik sekaligus wali kelas sementara kalian. Jadi," Kakashi memberi jeda sebentar untuk melihat reaksi anak-anak.

Para siswi yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tertarik,

Para siswa yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik, bosan, dan sebagainya,

Dan terakhir, keponakannya Haruno Sakura yang memandang keluar jendela, kentara sekal tidak tertarik.

"Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-san." kata Kakashi kearah pintu. Sedetik kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan suara pelan, dan menampakkan sosok yang berdiri di sana.

Para siswi menjerit perlahan,

Para siswa mengeluh pelan,

Dan yang terkahir, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapakah yang membuat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat seorang yang baru saja ia kenal berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Lulusan Universitas Tokyo sekitar setahun yang lalu, dan merupakan kenalan dari Tsunade-sama. Ya, silahkan Uchiha-san," Kakashi memperkenalkannya, lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat paling belakang, Sakura menahan nafasnya, sementara wajahnya sendiri sudah pucat pasi. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya hanya melihatnya heran. Lalu, Sakura melihat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti di belakang kelas, tepat kearahnya. Sedetik, Sakura merasa bahwa ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Sasuke menyeringan puas ke arahnya, seakan-akan berkata 'kena kau !'

Pandangan Sasuke kembali teralih, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan, sesuai kata Kakashi-sensei, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Uchiha-sensei. Umur, 22 tahun. Selama beberapa bulan ini, mohon bantuannya ya." katanya datar.

Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik senang, senang karena akhirnya ada guru baru yang masih muda, hanya beda 5 tahun lagi dengan mereka! Tapi, beberapa siswa mengeluh tidak senang, karena para siswi pastinya akan mengidolakan guru baru mereka dan akan ada saingan baru. Tapi, well, tidak semua dan beberapa cowok yang sudah punya gebetan masing-masing, hanya bisa saling menatap dan mengangkat bahu.

Tapi, reaksi yang diberikan Sakura jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya memucat dan tangannya terkepal erat, sementara matanya membulat karena terkejut.

Sungguh, dua hari ini ia benar-benar sial !

"Ada pertanyaan ?"

Seluruh siswi mengangkat tangannya, minus Sakura tentu, dan jelas terdengar dengusan dari seluruh siswa yang kesal bahwa, dengan adanya Gaara dan Neji-senpai yang menjadi idola di sekolah mereka, saingan mereka bertambah lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan nomor HP, alamat, hobby, dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut masalah pribadi?" tanya Kakashi tegas, membuat para siswi menurunkan tangannya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Dengusan kecil terdengar dari Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nah kalian, selama bapak diganti, tolong jangan berbuat ulah. Termasuk kau, Sakura !" seru Kakashi sebelum ia keluar ruangan, yang membuat beberapa siswa tertawa pelan.

"Heh! Awas kau ya!" Sakura membalas perkataan pamannya itu dengan nada tidak sopan, seperti biasa.

"Huh, dasar paman ada-ada saja." gerutu Sakura, membuat dirinya mendapat death glare terkenal dari Sasuke.

"Harap tenang selama pelajaran akan berlangsung, Haruno." kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus. "Huh ! Terserah anda saja, _sensei."_

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, walau dalam hati ia tersenyum. _Wah, bakal ada hiburan nih selama dua bulan ini, _batinnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan dimulai. Sekarang, sebagai awal, saya ingin melihat kemampuan musik apa yang kalian kuasai dan," terdengar keluhan dari sebagian besar mulut siswa, "Sekarang kita ke ruang musik."

Bunyi meja dan kursi yang bergeser terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi, hanya ada satu murid yang bergeming di tempat duduknya. Sakura.

"Ada apa? Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru dengan nada agak malas, tapi tetap mengedikkan kepalanya sebagai tanda agar Sakura bergerak.

"Huh. Gua pengen bolos deh."

"Bukannya lu emang sering banget bolos pelajaran Musik? Well, kecuali pas saat pelajaran teori, itu juga lu ketiduran, kan?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Gua cuma bete aja." Sakura menjawab dingin.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tapi, tanpa mereka duga, ada seorang lagi yang masih ada di kelas dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ehem !"

Mendengar kata itu, Shikamaru dan Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sasuke ternyata masih ada di ruangan itu !

"Nara, kau bisa pergi duluan." kata Sasuke dengan suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Shikamaru melirik Sakura, yang hanya mengangkat bahu saja, tapi tampangnya yang tetap dingin membuat Shikamaru yakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Lu duluan gih, ntar gua nyusul."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak keluar ruangan.

Setelah Shikamaru keluar, Sasuke mendekati bangku Sakura sambil menyeringan seram. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak bergeming dan memandang tetangga sekaligus guru barunya itu dengan _death glare _yang biasanya membuat orang lain ketakutan. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimik yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Mau apa lu ?" bentak Sakura yang jengah di pelototin seperti itu.

Sasuke semakin maju, sementara Sakura tidak bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi karena ia terhimpit dinding.

"Itu bukan cara sopan untuk memanggi tuanmu, Sakura." balas Sasuke kalem, dengan senyum –ah bukan, seringai- yang membuat orang-orang ngacir karena takut.

"Emang ada yang setuju jadi babu lu ?" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menyeringai. "Lu udah setuju kemarin malem. Jadi, mau gak mau lu harus nurutin perkataan gua. Jadi, sekarang gak ada acara bolos-bolosan lagi." Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Sreet !

Sakura menarik tangannya yang di cengkram Sasuke. Beruntung bisa terlepas. Lalu, dipandangnya Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Lepas."

"Pokoknya, selama gua ngajar, lu GAK boleh bolos. Ini perintah pertama majikan lu. Inget perjanjiannya, kalo lu ngelanggar gua, lu gua laporin ke polisi !" ancam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya meringis kesal. Dengan satu death glare, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal di kelas, sendirian.

"Urgh... SIAL !"

#

Akhirnya hari itu Sakura bolos pelajaran Musik dengan menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya nongkrong dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto, Kiba, Ino dan Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya memandang langit sambil sesekali menyentuh handphonenya. Beberapa kali ia menguap, menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Teet ! Teet !

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura pun tiba. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melesat ke arah pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, lalu berlari kearah kantin.

Benar saja, di sana sudah ada orang-orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya.

Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto duduk di tempat duduk mereka yang biasa. Sakura duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau bolos lagi ?" Ino menginterograsi. Mereka berdua memang tidak satu kelas, sih.

"Hem.. memang." jawab Sakura enteng.

"Ck, dasar kau ya. Tapi, kudengar guru baru ini cakep ya? Seperti apa sih?" Ino bertanya-tanya kearah Naruto dan Kiba tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Ah, ada Hinata. Hinata! Ayo duduk!" Kiba mengubah arah pembicaraan Ino yang sepertinya membuat Shikamaru tidak senang. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut dan bermata lavender sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk di kantin yang sudah lumayan penuh itu.

Sepertinya Hinata mendengar panggilan Kiba, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah bergabung di meja yang terdiri atas lima orang tersebut.

Hinata Hyuuga memang sahabat Sakura dan Ino sejak kelas X. Karena dekat dengan Ino dan Sakura, otomatis Hinata juga dekat dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi, sayangnya, mereka beda kelas saat naik ke kelas XI. Awal persahabatan mereka bertiga memang unik, karena sifat Sakura yang sudah terkenal seluruh sekolah, yaitu _bad temper_nya yang sering kumat, sifat _moody_nya yang suka bikin orang kesel, langganan masuk ruang BP, tapi _perfect _dalam bidang olahraga, terutama basket. Juga, walaupun ia sering bolos dan males-malesan dalam hal belajar, tapi tetap saja dapat peringkat ketiga se-angkatan mereka, di bawah Shikamaru dan Gaara ! Benar-benar sifat yang bikin orang kesel saja...

Terus lagi, Yamanaka Ino. Cewek yang terkenal satu sekolah sebagai kapten _cheerleaders_, kandidat cewek yang paling diincar se-Konoha Senior High School. Sering memenangkan berbagai kompetisi _cheers,_ tapi kalo dalam hal pelajaran yah, 7 nilai maksimal lha, hehehe.

Lalu ada Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang _hyperactive, _berlainan dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis saat ia masih berumur setahun, lalu di titipkan di panti asuhan sampai ia berumur delapan tahun, ia diadopsi oleh Umino Iruka.

Inuzuka Kiba. Tidak berbeda dengan sohibnya, cowok penggila anjing ini juga _hyperactive _dan kelewat jail. Mempunyai keluarga yang keseluruhannya bergelut di bidang hewan. Cowok yang satu ini jago bela diri dan berbagai olahraga lainnya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia juga teman satu timnya Sakura kalau main _Streetbasket. _

Ada juga Nara Shikamaru, atau panggilan favorit Ino adalah 'Tuan Jenius'. Mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata, membuatnya sering dipanggil guru-guru untuk mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai perlombaan. Cowok yang hobinya tidur itu sering sekali mengatakan kata 'Merepotkan'. Walau jenius, tapi sifatnya itu pemalas, suka tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan terlihat seperti tidak niat dalam mengerjakan berbagai hal. Dengan otaknya itu, Shikamaru dengan jelas menduduki peringkat pertama se-angkatan mereka.

Terakhir, Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji, salah satu cowok populer di sekolah. Lemah lembut, pintar dalam pelajaran keterampilan. Mengikuti ekskul Jurnal, karena cita-citanya ingin menjadi reporter dan jurnalis. Orang yang sabar dan penyayang ini merupakan salah satu pewaris Hyuuga Co, perusahaan besar yang terkenal di Jepang.

Saat makan siang itu, mereka mengobrol-ngobrol tentang berbagai macam hal, mulai dari Ino yang ingin sekali membentuk kembali band-nya saat SMP dulu, _Sentimental _bersama Shikamaru, Chouji dan Naruto. Tentu saja ide ini disambut antusias dari berbagai pihak. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura terlihat murung walau ia tetap memaksakan senyum.

"Lo ini kenapa sih ? Shikamaru cerita katanya lu ada masalah dengan guru baru ya ?" Ino kembali menyerocos saat dilihatnya Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya. Sontak kepala Sakura terangkat dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Shikamaru dan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya. Tapi yah, tetap saja Shikamaru hanya menguap malas.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa." Sakura mencoba berkelit walau dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati. Jangan sampai teman-temannya tahu ia jadi babu si guru baru ngeselin itu, nanti yang ada ia di ketawain dan harga dirinya jatoh !

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Benar ya ? Awas lho kalau ada apa-apa !" ia mengancam.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja kok. Eh, nanti malem jadi lagi ?"

Akhirnya, perhatian mereka teralih kearah pembicaraan baru, mengenai permainan _StreetBasket _yang ia sering lakoni bersama dua sohibnya.

_Fuh.. _Sakura menghela nafas lega. _Setidaknya, jangan ada yang tahu sampai tuh guru sialan pindah lagi ! _batinnya dalam hati, lalu ia melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa ia sadar, ada sepasang mata onxy yang menatapnya dari ujung kantin...

#

Pulang sekolah, Sakura _ngelayap _dulu ke Shibuya, katanya ada masalah kepada gank Taka. Sepertinya masalah kemarin belum selesai.

"Aduuh, ntu gank kenapa sih cari ribut terus sama gua? Kurang kerjaan amat ngurusin kayak gituan," desah Sakura saat ia kembali dari Shibuya. Lengan kirinya terasa nyeri dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk bersantai. Sepertinya, rencananya nanti malam tidak akan terwujud.

Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan sempoyongan, menahan lengan kirinya yang entah mengapa mendadak menjadi lebih sakit dari pada biasanya. Dengan sapaan sekilas kepada penghuni apartemen lainnya, Sakura segera menaiki tangga, sampai ke lantai 3.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sakura melamunkan dirinya yang pasti akan terkena masalah karena membolos pelajaran Musik. Tapi, apa peduli dirinya ? Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah dirinya dan air panas yang menantinya di bak.

Tapi, sepertinya harapan Sakura tinggalah harapan.

Karena, ada seseorang yang menunggunya di depan pintu kamarnya.

Orang yang terakhir ingin ia lihat sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan." gumam Sakura, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan guru barunya itu kepadanya.

"Tunggu."

Suara yang terdengar tidak bisa dibantah itu membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menyeder ke dinding di sebelahnya.

"Apa, sensei ?" tanya Sakura sakrastik.

"Kenapa tadi kau bolos ?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura menjawab dingin.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu menangkap tangan kanan Sakura. Menariknya masuk.

"HEI ! Apa-apaan kau ini !" Sakura meronta saat dirasakannya cengkraman Sasuke makin keras, dan tidak bisa dilepas. Dengan keadaan salah satu lengannya sakit, dan dirinya yang capek membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lebih jauh.

"Lu babu gua, gua majikan lu. Sekarang, lu harus nurutin apa kata gua !" Sasuke menjawab datar lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, menarik Sakura masuk.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura masuk mengikuti keinginan guru barunya itu, untuk mempermudahnya.

Sasuke mendorong pelan Sakura untuk duduk di sofanya. Sakura, sekali lagi, hanya bisa menurut.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau bolos ?" Sasuke memulai interogasinya.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku."

"Aku _guru_mu."

"Hanya guru pengganti."

"Tapi tetap saja guru."

"Beda."

"Urgh.. Oke. Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk menjagamu selama ia pergi."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sakura otomatis mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa ?" Sakura merasa ia salah mendengar.

"Apa harus kuulangi lagi ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendesah kesal.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna seluruh keadaannya.

"Kalau kau berulah, aku akan memberitahukan pihak berwajib tentang seluruh perbuatanmu yang melanggar hukum." ancam Sasuke, saking efektifnya sampai membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sering sekali berulah." Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengancam dengan menggunakan nada yang sangat... seram.

"Ingat kata-kataku."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, lalu mengangguk dalam diam. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum puas kepadanya.

"Sekarang, kau balik ke apartemenmu, bersihkan dirimu, dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk ku detensi karena membolos saat jam pelajaran tadi." Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suruhan dari guru barunya itu.

Dengan pelan, Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruangan, menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengingatku, _mi querido _(1)?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gimana chappie 2 ?

Maaf yaa kalo Sasuke-nya terkesan mengancam, juga alurnya yang kependekan, hehehe.

Oh ya, _mi querido _itu bahasa Spanyol-nya untuk **Sayangku. **Hehehe.. mengenai kaitannya Sakura dengan Sasuke di masa lalu, nanti keluar di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya !

Terus, buat balesan Review :

**Keiko1310** **: **Thanks yaa reviewnya :D Oke, thanks juga yaa favenya :D Ditunggu review selanjutnya yaa !

**Hanaya Muchiniwa : **Thanks reviewnya yaa, Ka ! Zzzz.. masa 'lu gak ngerti jalan ceritanya sih ? Hehehe, SasuSaku ini 'kan request lu ke gua dodol, masa' lu gak inget ? Huahahahaha. Nih, gua update. Di tunggu review berikutnya ya !

**Uchiha ReiKa D Last Uchiha**** : **Thanks yaa review-nya ! Hehehe, iya dong, Sasuke itu gurunya ! Entah gimana nasib para murid mempunyai guru yang _cool _gitu ya, huahaha *evil smirk*. Di tunggu revieew selanjutnya yaaa !

**Kiki AiSuzu : **Oke, Thanks yaa reviewnya

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**** : **Thanks yaa reviewnya :D Hehehe...

**Uchiharuno Rin : **Thanks yaa masukannya :D Hehe, itu memang udah kebiasaan, mulai dari bikin fict sampe ngerjain tugas, udah jadi kebiasaan banget, hehehe. Moga-moga bisa ilang deh, hehehe. Thanks yaa reviewnya !

**cryingboy-winter : **Gak kok, ntar ada ShikaIno, slight GaaSaku, dan berbagai macem pair yang masih rahasia ! Hehehe...

Maaf yaa, cuma bisa segitu bales reviewnya, hehehe...

Maaf juga yaa, kalau misalnya chapter 2 agak-agak ngebosenin, hehehe

Ditunggu REVIEWnya yaaa :D

Arigatou !


	3. I Want To Know You More

_Dengan pelan, Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruangan, menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya._

_Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil._

"_Apa kau tidak bisa mengingatku, mi querido ?_

.

Disclaimer : Seluruh tokoh yang ada di sini kepunyaan Akang Kishimoto, sekeras apapun Natus mo coba rebut, hiks hiks.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Pair : SasuSaku, and a little bit GaaSaku

WARNING : OOC, OC, mungkin alurnya sedikit cepat dan kadang lambat ?

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 3 – I Want To Know You More

.

Satu jam setelah Sakura berada di apartemennya. Selama itu pula Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di ruang tengahnya, menunggu kedatangan sang murid.

Satu setengah jam, kesabaran Sasuke telah habis. Diraihnya handphone tersayangnya, lalu ditekan nomor yang ia ketahui dari buku murid yang ia pegang.

Tuut...

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar handphone di sebelah diangkat, tapi detik-detik yang bagi Sasuke seabad itu berakhir dengan nada tunggu.

Kesal, Sasuke mengambil tindakan terakhir. Langsung menyantroni kamar si murid nakalnya itu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Sebentar, sebentar !" seru Sasuke saat bel pintunya berbunyi terus-menerus.

Saat dibuka pintu depannya, ia terskesiap –atau mungkin, terpesona- akan penampilan muridnya yang... wah. _Onepiece _berlengan pendek dengan kerah V selutut berwarna putih polos, yang sepertinya untuk tidur, dengan cardigan berwarna krem dan Crocs berwarna senada dengan cardigannya. Rambut pinknya yang sebahu diikat satu kebelakang, dan penampilannya setidaknya lebih baik daripada tadi. Walau, yah, wajahnya masih dihias cemberut.

"Apa liat-liat !" hardik Sakura, yang jengah dilihatin terus.

Sedetik, Sasuke langsung sadar apa yang ia lakukan, lalu, dengan datar ia mempersilahkan murid 'badung'nya itu untuk masuk.

Di ruang tengah...

"Sekali lagi, ada apa sensei memanggilku kemari ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasa jengkel walau hal itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosinya segampang itu !

"Tadi diadakan tes."

"Ya, kalau sensei menyuruhku datang hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu, saya sudah tahu dari Naruto." Balas Sakura jengkel.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tahu ! Tapi, karena tadi tes dan kamu tidak masuk,maka sekarang kamu harus mengikuti tes susulan !"

"APA ?"

Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menutup telinganya, untuk menjaga image, tentu saja. Ha. Ha.

"Apa ? Kamu mau di tes di depan murid-murid ?"

Glek ! Bukan rahasia bahwa Sakura menghidap ketakutan bahwa bakatnya akan ketahuan. Sejak ia melewati masa SMP kelas 3 di Jepang, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa ia bisa musik, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya ! Hebat sekali seorang Sakura bisa menyimpan rahasia selama lebih dari 2 tahun.

"Jadi ?" nada suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mau tidak mau mengiyakan saja.

"Sekarang. Kau bisa alat musik apa ?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Sasuke frustasi, sungguh.

"Jawab! Ini perintah !"

Sakura kesal di perintah, padahal ia selalu jadi bos-nya !

"Apa hak-mu, hah ?" Sakura menghardik gurunya.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendecak kesal. "Tentu saja ada ! Aku. Gurumu. Jadi, beritau atau kau mau kumasukkan dalam latihan untuk festival nanti ?"

Oke, ancaman ini sepertinya berhasil karena Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _horror. _Menjadi bagian dari Orkestra dan bermain alat musik dengan anggun ? Benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang Sakura !

"Baik..." suara Sakura sedikit menghilang, membuat Sasuke harus menajamkan pendengarannya lagi. Walau tetap menjaga imagenya, tentu.

"Apa ?" kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"...semua..."

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar ?

"Benar ?" selidik Sasuke.

Sakura memandang guru barunya dengan pandangan... aneh ? "Tentu saja ! Kalau tidak, untuk apa gua harus susah payah ke sini, memenuhi panggilan lu dan akhirnya gua melewati malam ini tanpa main?"

Sasuke medesah. "Oke, kalau begitu, tunjukkan."

Sakura masih berdiam di tempat walau Sasuke sudah berdiri.

"Ayo, mau apa lagi ! Tenang, aku ini gurumu, aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu asal kaunya saja yang tidak berulah !" ancam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menurut saja. Mengikuti Sasuke kearah ruangan yang cukup luas, tanpa pintu yang terang dan sejuk.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Satu set piano, dua biola, satu gitar akustik, dan satu gitar listrik berdiam di tempatnya.

Sasuke melihat perubahan muridnya itu.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi ? Mainkan sebuah lagu, aku ingin mendengarnya. Alat musik apa ?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Grand Piano dengan mata sesak, mengingat masa lalunya dulu.

_Kaa-san..._

"Jadi, piano ?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu membuka piano tersebut. Ia duduk dan menaruh jarinya di tuts-tuts piano, dan dengan cepat sebuah lagu mengalun.

Rachmaninoff, Prelude in C Minor.

Sasuke mengenal lagu ini, karena ia pernah menonton salah satu konsernya di Wina, di ajak oleh kakaknya. Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengarnya lagi, _live,_ dan dengan permainan yang... _amazing._

Lagu selesai, tapi Sakura masih belum berhenti. Sekarang, ia memainkan Sonata in D, Mozart. Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa terbius oleh permainannya yang... sempurna.

Lagu selesai, diikuti tepuk tangan kecil dari Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagus juga," komentarnya.

Sakura mendengus. Bagus juga ? Pujian paling rendah yang pernah ia terima adalah _Amazing. _

"Sudah selesai bukan, sensei ? Saya akan pergi, kalau begitu." Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan, melewati Sasuke.

Saat Sakura akan pergi, Sasuke menyambar tangannya. "Besok jangan telat ya, _mi querido. _Nanti kelas gua jadi di cap jelek kalau ada anak yang saking badungnya sampai telat terus-terusan. Mending hari ini gak usah maen." Kata Sasuke datar, tapi jelas ada nada perhatian dalam suaranya, walau sedikit.

Sakura, yang awalnya merasa tersanjung dirinya di khawatirkan oleh orang sekeren Sasuke –pada akhirnya, Sakura harus mengakui bahwa guru peganti ini keren dan cakep abis- langsung naik pitam mendengar kata _'Mi Querido' _itu.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA 'SAYANGKU' ITU, HAH !" dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura pergi keluar apartemen Sasuke dengan membanting pintu itu tepat di depang hidung Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke masih terdian bahkan setelah ia mendengar bantingan pintu di sebelah, lalu suara-suara ribut yang pastinya terdengar dari apartemen sebelah. Apartemen anak didiknya. Apartemen orang yang ia cari selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hem.. Sepertinya drama ini semakin menarik..."

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Melihat-lihat daftar siswa kelas XI-5 dan keunggulannya.

Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah...

Sakura, yang gondok setengah mati segera menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Huh, dasar guru gila ! Walau gua ini bandel, tetep aja 'kan gua ini pinter ! Apalagi gua bisa bahasa Spanyol. Dasaar gila !" gerutu Sakura, sambil mencak-mencak dan memaki-maki gurunya itu dengan bahasa Spanyol –untuk yang lain, jangan ditiru ya, itu guru tau, hehehe-

Sakura yang merasa bosan lalu menyalakan TV. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, Sakura melirik kalender.

Hari ini tanggal 17 Februari.

_Secepat itukah ?_ Batin Sakura. _Dua tahun, tapi tetap tidak bisa kulupakan..._

Menuruti saran Sasuke, entah mengapa, Sakura sama sekali tidak pergi keluar sejak makan malam. Ia meng-sms Naruto, berkata bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa ikut main, karena besok tanggal 18 Februari. Merasa tahu apa yang terjadi, Naruto tidak mendesak Sakura untuk main, malah berkata 'Semoga Suksees'.

Mendesah, Sakura beranjak menuju sebuah kamar kecil di seberang kamarnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang hanya ia kunjungi dalam keadaan _down mental _dan, kamar itu menjadi satu-satunya penenang.

Sakura menuju kamar itu, lalu menutupnya.

Bahkan, sampai kamar kerja Sasuke, ia masih bisa mendengar isak tangis Sakura diiringi suara lembut piano.

_Ada apa dengan dia ? _Batin Sasuke.

#

Keesokan harinya...

Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Setelah sarapan seadanya, ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Bawahannya, karena tidak boleh memakai _jeans, _jadi ia memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam. Atasan, kemeja putih polos, ditutupi dengan sweater berwarna biru tua. Lalu, kacamata kotak tipis bertangkai hitam, kacamata khusus saat ia mengajar.

Satu kata. Tampan. Saking tampannya, sampai author nosebleed ! *readers : woo, siapa yang nanya tah ? author : biarin, weee~k*

Sasuke membawa tas kerjanya, lalu memakai sepatunya. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, di sebelah Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pagi, sensei." Sapa Sakura seadanya, lalu segera ngacir kebawah. Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran.

'Kenapa matanya sembab begitu ?'

Menghiraukan perkataan hatinya, yang menurutnya penglihatannya tadi itu hanya halusinasi, Sasuke menyusul turun. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang menstarter motor hitamnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran.

"Apa ?" hardik Sakura, sekali lagi merasa jengah diperhatikan.

Sasuke hanya memasang muka datarnya.

Kesal, Sakura lalu melaju keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tapi, ia telat. Sasuke memegang lengannya, menahannya.

"Kalau kamu bawa motor, kenapa kemarin enggak ?"

Sakura hanya menatapnya heran. "Apa urusanmu ?"

"Aku pernah melihat motor itu."

"Oh. Kemarin di pinjam Itachi-kun."

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke membeku seketika. Kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke- Hoy ! Aku belum selesai !"

Sebelum Sasuke selesai bertanya, Sakura sudah melaju lebih dulu. Masa 'bodo dengan gurunya.

"Ck, dasar anak nakal."

.

.

Perjalan ke sekolah rupanya hanya Sakura tempu selama 20 menit, mengingat ia juga bangun lebih pagi. Sakura dongkol karena hari ini, pasti entah bahu siapa lagi yang ia pinjam. Tahun lalu Shikamaru, sebelum ia pacaran dengan Ino. Lalu, Naruto. Lalu, Itachi-senpai. Sampai Sasori dan Deidara pun ia pinjam bahunya.

Setengah melamun, Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka ia sudah sampai ke sekolah. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa banyak tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan murid-murid yang sudah datang. Aneh, jelas. Sakura, yang tahun lalu mengalahkan rekor 'Telat paling banyak', yang dihukum selama sebulam membereskah ruang lab, seluruh ruang lab, datang pagi ! Tapi, sekali lagi, Sakura menghiraukan mereka.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan sekali, di gerbang ia bertemu dengan Gaara, teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura jadi _blushing _sendiri. Soalnya, ia itu sebenarnya suka sama Gaara, sejak kelas satu. Dan, kebetulan banget, Gaara menyapanya, membuat hati Sakura merasa melayang.

"Hey." Sapa Gaara datar saat Sakura sampai ke tempatnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, walau dalam hati ia senang banget. "Hey juga."

"Tumben lu gak telat?"

_Urgh... kenapa sih mereka kenalnya gua yang suka telat? _Maki Sakura dalam hati. Tapi, ia tetap menjawab dengan riang. "Oh, itu. Sekarang 'kan tanggal 18, Gaara."

Gaara, yang sudah sekelas dengan Sakura sejak kelas satu, mengerti. "Oh.. begitu ? Mau pinjam bahuku ?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Ya... lihat saja nanti... Mungkin gua sedang membutuhkan banyak bahu cowok."

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke, kao lu mo pinjem, pinjem aja, oke? Tenang aja kok, kita semua nge-dukung lo."

Entah mengapa, mendengar itu Sakura hampir menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi gak, jangan sekarang. "Thanks ya. Lo emang baiiik deh. Tahun lalu juga, 'kan? Makasih banget."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas dengan diam.

Sampai di depan kelas...

Gaara menggeser pintu, lalu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk duluan. Saat masuk..

Ino langsung menabrak Sakura.

"Sakura~, kemana saja semalam? Gua sudah sms lu berkali-kali, tapi kenapa gak bales, hah? Gua 'kan cemas, tau!"

Sakura, yang kaget mengetahui bahwa Ino sampai pergi ke kelasnya, tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sori, gua di kamar 'itu' semaleman. HP gua juga mati, hehehe. Maaf banget ya, Ino-pig."

Mendengar itu, Ino tertawa kecil. "Dasar lu yaa, dari dulu gak berubah!"

Sakura hanya cengengesan mendengarnya, lalu membiarkan saat Ino menariknya menuju mejanya, yang rupanya sudah dikelilingi teman-temannya. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, dan Tenten mengelilingi mejanya. Mendengus kesal, Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Pagi," sapa Sakura kecil.

"Pagi!" balas mereka serempak.

Naruto, yang menduduki kursi Sakura, langsung bangkit. "Ayo ! Duduk, Sakura!"

Lalu, Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggunnya. "A-aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu kue ini..." katanya malu-malu.

Sakura, yang tidak tahan di baik-baikin seperti itu, meledak air matanya. Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya kontan panik –minus Shikamaru yang cuma bilang 'Merepotkan'-

"Sakura! Sudah, sudah! Jangan nangis!" seru Ino panik, mengelus rambut Sakura berulang-ulang kali.

"Hiks...hiks... terima kasih... terima kasih..." ucap Sakura di tengah-tengah isakannya, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum lembut.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sakura meninggalkan mereka lalu pergi ke atap. Sementara itu, salah satu dari mereka akan menyusulnya –biasanya cowok, yang gampang kaburnya-. Dan sepertinya, tahun ini keberuntungan –atau kesialan- itu jatuh kepada sosok Sabaku Gaara.

Kelas X-5, walau di luar terlihat seperti kelas yang isinya anak-anak yang tidak bisa ditebak semua –ambil contoh Naruto dan Kiba-, tapi solidaritas mereka tinggu. Kebetulan, taun ini sebagian besar dari mereka pernah sekelas, dan tahu masalah masing-masing. Terutama masalah Sakura.

Dan, mungkin, Sakura tidak tahu. Mereka mengadakan undian 'Siapa yang akan menemani Sakura', yang mengikutsertakan para siswa. Bukan mengistimewakan atau apa, tapi Sakura selalu membela kelas X-5, beserta teman-temannya. Bukan sekali dua kali Sakura mendapat masalah karena membantu teman-temannya.

Undian pertama jatuh pada Gaara. Undian kedua jatuh kepada Shikamaru. Undian ketiga jatuh pada Temujin. Sampai disitu saja jalannya undian, karena sedekit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Lalu, secepat kilat ia menuju atap.

Sementara itu, diatap...

Sakura menyandar pada pagar besi, memandang hampa langit. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba pintu atap membuka perlahan.

Seorang Sabaku Gaara berjalan pelan kearahnya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menyandar.

"Jadi..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura mulai menangis dengan menyender di bahu Gaara, menangis tanpa suara. Gaara, dengan wajah datarnya, mengusap rambut Sakura dalam diam sementara Sakura mulai menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, dua pelajaran pertama itu mereka habiskan dalam diam. Tapi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sakura tahu, Gaara ada untuk menemaninya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata onxy yang menatap mata mereka, geram.

#

Pulang sekolah, hari yang panjang bagi Sakura. Mengabaikan ceramah dari guru BP mereka, Rin-sensei, sahabat Kakashi-sensei. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mata menerawang hampa.

Rin-sensei mendesah melihat kelakuan keponakan sahabatnya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa dan hari apa, tapi tetap saja, bolos seharian penuh itu tidak boleh !

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura keluar dari ruang BP, lalu melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Tanpa ia duga, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah menunggu mereka di dekat motornya.

"Kalian..." gumam Sakura terharu. Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya ceria, lalu menarik Sakura.

"Ayo !"

Lalu, mereka ber-enam berangkat menuju satu tempat yang sama, Pemakaman Umum.

Sementara yang lain menunggu di luar, Sakura berjalan menuju deretan makam yang sudah ia hafal.

Makam orang yang ia cintai.

Yang meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Makan kedua orang tuanya.

Setiba di sana, Sakura mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga Lili putih, bunga kesukaan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu, ia berdoa sejenak. Setetes, dua tetes, lalu makin banyak air mata yang turun, mengingat orang tuanya.

_Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. ini salahku.. andai aku..._

_Ah, sudahlah, _batin Sakura. _Walau aku menyesal, ini sudah terlambat. _

Menyeka air matanya, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Di sana, ke lima temannya masih menunggunya dengan senyum.

"Ayo, hari ini aku yang traktir." Ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu menaiki motornya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti arah pergi Sakura.

'BlackCat Cafe'

Cafe langganan mereka berenam. Bahkan, pegawainya pun sudah menghafal nama-nama mereka.

"Ah, Sakura, seperti biasa ?" tanya Kotetsu, salah satu pegawai yang sudah mereka kenal baik.

Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja ! Tempat biasa ya, tapi kali ini hanya berenam."

Kotetsu mengangguk, lalu membawa mereka ke tempat langganan mereka, tempat di ujung. Lalu, mereka memesan makan seperti biasa, lalu bercengkrama seperti biasa. Malam itu, mereka seolah-olah melupakan hal lain yang terjadi, dan hanya berfikir tentang malam itu.

"Cheers !"

Entah minuman keberapa yang Sakura minum, mereka sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi. Sakura, yang seperti biasa, stress, langsung tertidur.

"Gawat ! Gimana ini ! Sakura tertidur sementara tak ada salah seorang dari kita yang membawa mobil !" Ino terpekik pelan, panik.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto dan Kiba saling bertatapan bingung.

Chouji sih, jangan ditanya. Makan!

Lalu, tiba-tiba solusi muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau aku?" suara datar dan dingin muncul dari belakang mereka, membuat mereka langsung menoleh.

Tebak siapa.

Yup, Uchiha Sasuke, sodara-sodara!

"Ma-maksud sensei?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Yah, karena apartemen kami sebelahan, dan lagi pemiliknya adalah sahabat kakakku, jadi bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membawanya ? Lagi pula, aku membawa mobil." tawar Sasuke, walau tetap memakai nada datarnya.

Karena mereka tidak menemukan solusi yang lebih baik, akhirnya mereka mengangguk. Membiarkan Sakura di bawa guru pengganti mereka.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura, _bridal style. _Lalu, dengan di bantu Kiba, ia memasukkan Sakura ke mobilnya, beserta tasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan motornya?" tanya Ino.

Naruto langsung menjawab, "Biar gua saja ! Gua 'kan gak bawa mobil, ya jadi ada tumpangan gitu. Besok pagi-pagi gua bawa deh, ke Akasuna. Gua balikin."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa ia bisa dipercaya?" gumam Kiba.

"Tenang saja..."

.

.

Sasuke sampai ke Akasuna Apartement. Lalu, ia membangunkan Sakura.

"Sak..."

"..."

"Sakura!"

Sakura lalu terbangun kaget. Lalu kaget karena ia ada di mobil. Lebih kaget lagi karena mengetahui siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke, dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pekik Sakura kaget.

_Ih.. katanya sahabat. Kok ninggalin gua bareng si nyebelin ini sih ! _Ratap Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu, ia hanya bisa berkata, "Ayo masuk."

Sakura, sedikit limbung, keluar dari mobil. Menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak membantunya.

"Minggir ! Biar gua aja sendiri !"

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Sakura limbung lagi.

"Hn, dasar keras kepala. Ayo, kuantar !"

Hanya bisa pasrah, Sakura mengikuti tuntunan Sasuke. Lalu mereka menaiki tangga.

"Mengapa lu bantu gua ?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Hn"

"Huh, dasar guru nyebelin !" Sakura membanting pintunya. Sasuke hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura membuka pintunya.

"Terima kasih..." gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "_Mi querida, _I help you because I want to know you more. Don't you remember abotu me ?"

Masih tetap tersenyum, Sasuke memasuki pintu kamarnya.

"Hm.. hukumam buat babu yang nyusahin kira-kira apa ya ?" gumamnya sambil menyeringai licik.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hm... bagaimana chappie 3 ?

Hehehe.. maaf yaa kalo rada-rada aneh dan pendek...

Terus, tentang masa lalu Sasuke dengan Sakura dan tentan kematian kedua orangtua Sakura, nanti di ceritain di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

REVIEW please !

Need your advice :D

Sampai bertemu di chappie 4 ya !

_Next : Chapter 4 – Malam mingguan_


	4. Malam Mingguan

_Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Mi querida, I help you because I want to know you more. Don't you remember abotu me ?"_

_Masih tetap tersenyum, Sasuke memasuki pintu kamarnya. _

"_Hm.. hukumam buat babu yang nyusahin kira-kira apa ya ?" gumamnya sambil menyeringai licik. _

.

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Tuan –tuan?- Kishimoto, tapi yang jelas My Sensei punyanya Natsu !

Rate : Yang pasti yang aman mah T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, AU, alur kelambatan? Di sini, Kyuubi akan keluar, hehehe...

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 4 – Malam Mingguan

.

Sakura merasa hidupnya benar-benar sial.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat penampilannya sekarang!

Memakai kaus putih yang agak kebesaran, celana pendek 5cm diatas lutut, dan rambut di kuncir kuda tinggi-tinggi. Dan, apa yang ia pegang? Tebakan yang bagus! Alat Pel!

Sakura sedang memaki-maki kesialannya, sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tunggu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Simple. Sakura itu babu-nya Sasuke, ingat itu!

Nah, dan lagi, Sasuke berkata pada Sakura, bahwa ia sudah mengantar Sakura dari 'BlackCat Cafe' sampai rumah, sehat wal a'fiat. Jadi, kata Sasuke, sebagai babu yang baik, maka Sakura harus membayarnya.

Dengan menjadi babunya selama sehari, hari Sabtu itu, membereskan apartemen Sasuke, yang baru pindahan, yang super kotor sodara-sodara! Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura dongkol setengah mati, karena tidak bisa melewatkan hari itu dengan 'bermain' dan 'bersenang-senang' bersama ganknya, juga tidak bisa menyambut Kyuubi, kakak angkat Naruto yang baru kembali dari NY.

Melihat Sakura yang gondok dan mengepel asal-asalan, Sasuke menaikkan ancamannya. "Kau sudah membereskan dus-dusku, merapihkan ruang tengah dan ruang musik. Jangan sampai aku menambahnya dengan memintaimu menguras kamar mandi kalau kerjaanmu masih asal-asalan seperti itu!" ancam Sasuke. Wah... seorang Uchiha bisa mengatakan kalimat yang sangat panjang! Salut, salut, hehehe -di chidori-

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung mengepel dengan lebih baik, membuahkan seringai kecil di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Apa?" hardik Sakura, yang jengah dilihat terus oleh Sasuke.

"Begitu semangat, memang setelah ini ada acara ya?" goda Sasuke. Entah mengapa, berhadapan dengan gadis ini membuatnya OOC, dari seseorang yang sangat 'kulkas' alias dingin, menjadi lebih banyak omong.

Pipi Sakura memerah, lalu ia melirik jam. 15.00. Betapa lamanya ia di kandang Uchiha ini!

"Ya, jelas." Jawab Sakura datar.

Senyum di bibir Uchiha bungsu itu menghilang.

"Ya sudah, kalau mau pergi ya kerja yang bener sana!" hardik Sasuke, membuat Sakura heran dengan perilaku Sasuke yang entah mengapa berubah 100% itu.

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengepel seluruh lantai, lalu membuang air pelnya di kamar mandi. Lalu ia mencuci tangannya, dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah.

Dan... dilihatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur di sofa dengan wajah kalemnya !

Melihat itu, entah mengapa Sakura jadi _blushing _sendiri. _Tampan sekali.. _pikirnya. Tapi, menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Apa sih yang kau pikirkan! Dia ini gurumu, 'majikan'mu! _Batinnya bersikeras.

Saat sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Sasuke, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke tertidur di ruang tengah tanpa selimut. Apalagi ini masih pertengahan Februari! Jadi, sebagai tindakannya, akhirnya ia mengambil selimut dari kamar Sasuke, lalu ditutupi tubuh yang terbaring di sofa itu dengan selimut. Tanpa suara, Sakura menulis pesan di secarik kertas dan ditaruhnya di meja di depan sofa. Tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya, Sakura melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, lalu pergi ke apartemennya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali keluar dengan memakai baju favoritnya : kaus lengan pendek dengan grafiti menutupi seluruh permukaan, _jeans _sekitar 5cm diatas lutut, jaket _hoodie _berwarna putih polos, dan sneakers belel berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang sebahu di biarkan terurai, tapi ia memakai jepit berwarna hitam polos untuk poninya.

Tersenyum melihat penampilannya sendiri, Sakura beranjak menuju halaman apartemen, menaiki motornya dan menuju cafe favoritnya, 'BlackCat Cafe', tempatnya akan kumpul dengan beberapa temannya.

Karena macet, Sakura baru sampai ke tempat itu kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, pukul16.00. Setelah mendorong masuk pintu dan disapa oleh beberapa pegawai, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat yang menurutnya paling ramai. Di pojokan, yang rupanya sudah penuh.

Tempat itu sudah diduduki oleh, seperti biasa, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, dan...

"Hey, akhirnya si ketua datang juga."

"Kyuubi!" Sakura berseru gembira melihat sosok yang dulu ia kagumi, yang sekarang menadi figur kakak baginya. _Well, _kalau dibilang kakak juga gimanaa gitu, soalnya Kyuubi itu jail banget! Melebihi Naruto dan Kiba kalau disatukan! Tapi, bedanya, Kyuubi itu jenius lho. Kuliah di Oto University, jurusan bisnis. Katanya sih, untuk melanjutkan perusahaan pamannya, Paman Sarutobi.

Naruto dan Kyuubi itu bukan saudara kandung, tapi Kyuubi diangkat oleh Paman Sarutobi, dan Paman Iruka, ayah angkat Naruto, dekat dengannya. Yah, seperti ayah dan anak lah. Maka dari itu, Kyuubi dekat dengan Naruto, walau ia sendiri suka hang-out dengan gank-nya sendiri, Akatsuki. Gank yang sama dengan Sasori dan Itachi.

Sakura mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuubi, membiarkan pipinya di cubit Kyuubi.

"Wah, si _little princess _sudah besar ya, sekarang! Dan lagi, tidak se-feminim yang dulu ya!"

Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Entah mengapa, kalau di depan Kyuubi, ia tidak lagi _jaim._

"Kyuubi-nii tidak berubah ya, tetap..."

"Tetap apa?" tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.

"Ada deh! Weeek" Sakura mengejek 'kakak'nya itu, membuatnya mendapat hadiah berupa cubitan di pipi lagi.

_Kyuubi-nii tetap keren.. _batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia benar-benar mengakui, bahwa Kyuubi masih seperti dulu. Tinggi, warna kulitnya cukup putih untuk ukuran cowok, badannya yang atletis, wajahnya yang... _Almost perfect, _matanya yang berwarna merah, rambutnya yang cukup panjang berwarna campuran antara merah dan kuning ke-emasan, yang rupanya asli membuat para cewek gencar mendekatinya. Tapi, walau terkesan playboy, menurut Naruto belum pernah Kyuubi membawa seorang cewek ke rumah, alias belum ada yang membuatnya merasa 'terikat'.

Pukul 18.00, mereka semua memutuskan untuk _hekang _dari cafe itu untuk _hang-out. _Sakura menghabiskan malam itu dengan berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya ke Konoha Mall, tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Sementara teman-teman yang lain sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing, Kyuubi meminta Sakura agar mau menemaninya menonton film terbaru di bioskop, 'Salt'nya Angelina Jolie. Dan, karena Sakura pernah _crush _sama cowok yang satu ini, ia mengiyakan saja.

.

.

Apartemen Sasuke, 19.00

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah malasnya, tapi wajah itu langsung menghilang begitu ia melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

_Sial ! _Makinya dalam hati. _Sudah pukul segini? Argh, gua lupa!_

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan membawa hp, dompet dan kunci mobil. Tapi, perhatiannya tersita begitu ia melihat secarik surat di meja depan sofa.

Penasaran, ia membuka kertas itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isinya.

_To : Uchiha-sensei yang super duper nyebelin!_

_Seluruh pekerjaannya sudah kulakukan, sudah selesai. Jadi, aku bebas 'kan? Barang-barangmu sudah rapi, alat kebersihan sudah dicuci. Kau ini, bisa-bisanya tidur ya! Karena kau berat, jadi tidak kupindahkan ke kamar. Jadi, kuambil saja selimut. Yah, tapi aku menyesalinya sih, karena kalau sensei sakit, aku bebas 'kan! Huahaha.._

_Oke deh, aku ada urusan sekarang. Kalau sensei ingin menyuruhku lagi, jangan telepon rumah. Aku tidak akan ada di sana sampai tengah malam lewat. Jadi, jaa ne !_

_Dari : Anak muridmu yang di suruh jadi babu –mau tidak mau aku mengakui- selama dua bulan ini._

_P.S : Jangan lupa kunci pintu! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalo sampai kau kecurian._

Sasuke membaca surat itu berkali-kali, dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Lalu, ia melirik selimut yang tergeletak di sofa dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa pusing memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sangat OOC.

Tersenyum senang, Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam, "_Arigatou, mi querida."_

Berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merobek atau menghilangkan surat itu, Sasuke berjalan keluar apartemennya dengan perasaan lebih riang. Bahkan, ia sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori, sahabat kakaknya dan juga pemilik apartemen itu.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya sebelum Sasuke yang merasa sudah diatas awan melangkah lebih jauh.

Menggerutu kesal, Sasuke berpaling tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Hn?"

"Besok Itachi datang. Jangan lupa ya, ia menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di 'BlackCat Cafe' langganannya itu!"

Merenggut kesal, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk mobil. Ia melaju pelan menuju satu tempat. Konoha Mall.

.

.

"Film-nya seru, nii-san!"

"_Glad you like it, cherry."_

"Tentu! Itu 'kan salah satu film favoritku. Dan lagi, ini benar-benar refresing dalam minggu ini!"

Kyuubi tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh, jadi sekarang sudah mau cerita ya, apa yang membuatmu merengut kesal sesaat sebelum kita reunian di cafe?"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura kembali merengut. "Ah, nii-san tahu saja! Em.. bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sambil makan, menunggu yang lain selesai?"

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau Steak? Sudah lama gua gak ke sana."

"Tapi, nii-san yang traktir yaa. Gua gak punya duit nih sekarang, yayaya?" Sakura memohon-mohon kepada kepada 'kakak'nya.

Mendesah, akhirnya Kyuubi mengalah. "Oke, oke. Sekarang, kita ke sana, oke?"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju area _foodcourt, _dan menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong dan lumayan banyak, lalu mereka duduk di sana dan memesan makanan.

"Jadi?"

Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara kecil, "Nii-san kenal Sasuke?"

Kyuubi, yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya, langsung duduk tegak. "Tentu saja! Sasuke Uchiha adiknya Itachi, 'kan?" aneh... ada nada panik dalam suaranya, tapi Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ya..." jawabnya lambat-lambat.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran.

Dengan cepat, dan tanpa di perintah, meluncurlah cerita dari bibir mungil gadis berambut pink itu. Mulai dari kejadian tidak mengenakan yang dialaminya oleh Kabuto, di tolong Sasuke, guru barunya, sampai semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Sakura terdiam cukup lama, menunggu reaksi dari Kyuubi.

"Jadi, Sasuke menyelamatkan nyawamu, dan meminta imbalan agar kau jadi ba-oke, pembantunya dalam waktu dua bulan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, tidak melaporkanmu bahwa kau berantem, dan bekerja sambilan di 'BlackCat Cafe'?"

"Tidak, nii-san. Uchiha-sensei tidak tahu bahwa aku bekerja di cafe itu sebagai salah satu _pianist_nya, yang menyamar sebagai 'CherryKnight'."

Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oke, kalau begitu. Ah, pesanan kita sudah datang, tapi yang lain masih belum muncul. Film mereka selesai 'kan kira-kira 30 menit lagi. Kau ingin makan duluan?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias, lalu mulai melahap makanannya, yang di selingi candaan oleh Kyuubi dan cerita-cerita Kyuubi mengenai keusilannya dalam hal mengerjai para dosen, sampai hampir di skors. Tapi, siapa sih yang mau men-skors seorang Kyuubi? Jenius banget sih! Kata orang, bisa jadi aset yang bagus. Tapi, yah, sayang banget. Jailnya gak ketulungan!

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu masuk _foodcourt, _menunggu teman-temannya yang lain datang. Tapi, dua sosok yang masuk membuatnya membeku seketika.

Gaara.

Bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Tapi, kehadiran orang yang ada di sebelah Gaara. Matsuri. Teman sekelas sekaligus rival berat Sakura, karena Matsuri sudah dekat dengan Gaara sejak mereka SD.

Sakura tertegun sambil menatap mereka nanar selama beberapa saat. Kyuubi, yang menatapnya heran, mengalihkan pandangan menuju objek yang terus menerus di perhatikan 'adik'nya itu. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak mengerti.

Baru saat ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sakura, ia tertegun. Bahu Sakura bergetar.

"Sakura..."

"Kyuu-nii, boleh pergi sekarang?"

Mendengar nada dingin yang dipakai 'adik'nya itu, Kyuubi merasa itu adalah suatu hal yang penting, jadi ia segera memanggil pelayan untuk membayar, dan menarik Sakura pergi dari situ. Beruntung makanan mereka sudah habis.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu masuk, bersamaan dengan masuknya seseorang. Karena Kyuubi dan Sakura sibuk berlari, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu, dan... tabrakan tidak bisa terhindari.

DUK!

Beruntung, walau Kyuubi oleng, ia masih bisa berdiri. Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura.

"Urgh..."

Sakura tidak sengaja terjatuh diatas orang itu, dan keduanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuubi mengulur tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura sih, hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Sosok itu berdiri, hampir saja marah. Tapi, baru saja ia akan meledak, kekagetan menguasainya.

Sakura sendiri mengalihkan perhatiaannya kearah sosok yang ia tabrak itu.

"Uchiha-sensei?"

Mendengar nama familier itu disebut, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lho, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari transnya, lalu mengangguk kearah mereka. "Malam, Kyuubi-nii, Haruno."

Sakura kaget mendengar nada dingin dan tidak bersahabat yang terdengar dari mulut si 'Majikan'nya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam.

"Ah, Sasuke. Maaf ya? Kami tidak melihatmu," suara Kyuubi yang ceria terdengar.

Dengan datar, Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak tidak apa-apa. Ah, aku duluan ya? Malam," dengan suara datarnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu, lalu duduk di salah satu tempat yang berisikan beberapa orang dewasa, lalu duduk di sebelah wanita berambut merah se punggung.

"Wah, tak kusanggka Sasuke masih sama Karin. Kupikir, mereka sudah putus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah, ayo Sakura!"

Entah mengapa, Sakura kesal melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya, dan duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Cemburu kah?

"Ayo, Kyuu-nii!" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi, dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Kyuubi terkejut, tapi ia biarkan saja.

Lalu, mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Tapi, andaikan mereka menoleh, maka akan terlihat sepasang mata onxy yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

**Hari Minggu, pukul 07.00**

Pagi ini, Sakura beserta teman-temannya yang lain pergi jogging di Taman Sakura. Tapi, yah, sepertinya yang datang hanya sedikit, tertular virus guru mereka, Kakashi-sensei. Telat.

Di taman, sudah ada Sakura, Ino dan Kiba, yang tentunya membawa Akamaru, dan mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan.

Lewat setengah jam kemudian, sebuah motor sport berhenti lalu parkir di dekat motor Sakura. Dua orang turun dari sana, lalu mereka berdua melepaskan helmnya. Membuat beberapa cewek memeikik histeris.

Bisa tebak siapa yang baru turun?

Yup. Namikaze Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto, turun dengan santainya.

Bedanya, Kyuubi dengan gaya cool yang membuat para cewek memekik histeris, sementara Naruto turun dengan santainya, dan muka imutnya membuat para cewek menjerit-jerit senang lalu mengeluarkan kamera untuk memfoto kedua cowok itu.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sih, hanya saling memandang lalu saling menganggkat bahu. Huuh, dasar.

Sakura, yang sudah kesal sendiri karena ngaretnya para teman-temannya, lalu mendatangi motor sport merah itu dengan muka masam.

"Hey,_ little sis_! Kenapa murung, eh?" tanya Kyuubi dengan muka inosen dan tanpa bersalah.

Mendengar itu, Sakura makin cemberut. "Huu, kalian berdua yaa, kenapa telat, ha? Setengah jam nih!"

Naruto sih, hanya senyum-senyum kecil, melirik kearah Kyuubi.

"Apa?" hardik Sakural.

"Gak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi kearah Ino dan Kiba yang telah menunggu, lalu mereka ber lima mulai jogging kembali, sekalian menunggu Shikamaru, Tenten dan Lee.

Limabelas menit kemudian, mereka ber-delapan jogging bersama.

Pukukl 09.30, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka, lalu pergi menuju cafe favorite mereka, 'BlackCat'.

"Pesanan biasa?" tanya Kotetsu saat mereka ber-delapan sudah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu pojokan cafe.

Mereka semua mengangguk berjamaah.

"Dan, Sakura, sekarang saatnya." Kotetsu mengingatkan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"OH YA! Maaf semua, gua mau ke belakang dulu~" setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura lalu berlari menuju dapur, lalu pergi ke ruangan khusus pegawai.

Satu lagi rahasia Sakura, ia bekerja sambilan di cafe itu, sebagai pianist khusus setiap seminggu tiga kali, terserah kapan waktunya.

Sakura keluar ruangan dengan 'kostum'nya, baju Lolita bergaya Eropa berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga Sakura, dengan topeng mata berwarna putih-pink. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju Grand Piano yang 'nangkring' di dekat pantry, membuat semua pengunjung melihat kearahnya, dan mulai bersorak. Bukan rahasia bahwa Sakura –atau nama panggungnya, 'Cherry Knight'- mempunyai banyak penggemar.

"Selamat pagi, semua..." suara tenang Sakura terdengar, membuat sorakan makin keras.

"Hari ini, karena salah satu hari membahagiakan saya, saya akan membawakan beberapa lagu sampai makan siang." Sorakan terdengar lagi, "Jadi, _shall we?_"

Sesaat kemudian, bunyi piano terdengar, mengalun lembut, membawakan lagu 'That Should be Me'.

Tepat pada saat itu, seseorang memasuki cafe itu.

Seorang berambut hitam dengan mata onxy dan memakai baju santainya berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang diisi oleh seseorang yang berwajah mirip sepertinya, tapi dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dan kerutan di bawah kedua mata.

Saat ia berjalan menuju meja itu, pandangannya beralih menuju Grand Piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh sosok bertopeng putih.

Lalu, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Onxy meet Emerald.

Dan kemudian, sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana.

"_Mi cielo..."(1)_

Tersadar bahwa ia berhenti di tengah jalan, ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sosok yang sudah ia tidak temui selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Ah, Sasuke!"

"Aniki." Jawabnya datar, lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Itachi. Tapi, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi itu.

Itachi, yang mengikut pandangan adiknya itu, akhirnya tersenyum mengerti.

"Dia kah?"

"Hn."

"Aku dekat dengannya lho."

"Hn?"

"Ya. Sakura Haruno. Siswi kelas XI-5 KSHS (Konoha Senior High School), jenius musik, pernah sekolah di NY sampai sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Hn."

"Dan juga, mantan pacarku."

"HA?"

Mendengar perkataan terakhir, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Membuat Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Aniki," oke, suara iblis Sasuke terdengar lagi.

"Tidak percaya? Kami pernah jadian, lho, saat masih di NY. Tapi, Cuma sekitar 7 bulan lha, karena aku pindah ke Jepang. Eh, ternyata, di sini bertemu lagi. Hampir saja CLBK (2) kalau saja ia tidak punya seseorang bernama Kabuto itu," nama terakhir diucapkan Itachi dengan nada jijik, "Yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkannya! Lalu, kami berteman baik, hahaha."

Sasuke benar-benar mengerti arti dari 'Dunia-itu-sempit'.

Tawa Itachi makin keras saat dilihatnya wajah adiknya yang pucat menjadi tambah pucat. "Tenang saja, ototou, aku tidak akan mengambil punyamu. Lagi pula, kau sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu memandang kearah Sakura yang sudah mengganti lagu mainnya. "_Belle.." (3)_

"Ya..."

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura benar-benar senang! Setelah melakukan pekerjaannya, yang selesai pada pukul 4 sore, ia mendapat bayarannya. Lalu, setelah setengahnya ia taruh di tabungan, sisanya ia bagi lagi. Sebagian menjadi tabungan mingguannya, sebagian lagi untuk main. Dan sisanya itu banyak sekali! Akhirnya, mereka bermain-main di banyak game center, dan lagi, Kyuubi-nii mengantarnya!

"Hihihi.. thanks yaa, Kyuu-nii.."

Sakura tersenyum mengingat momen-momen yang ia lewatkan bersama Kyuubi, hampir saja ia CLBK dengan 'kakak'nya itu.

Sakura juga hampir melupakan 'insiden' kemarin, saat dilihatnya Gaara sedang bersama Matsuri, berduaan, makan malam, dan pada saat malam minggu!

Tersenyum, Sakura memasuki kamar 'itu', memainkan saxophone yang diwariskan ayahnya dengan perasaan senang, tidak sedih lagi.

Tapi, Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa itu adalah awal dari sebuah badai. Ya, seperti kata orang, Badai datang setelah keadaan tenang...

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Akhirnyaaa~ UPDATE !

Hem.. gimana?

Hehe... disini ada sedikit KyuuSaku-nya, hehehe...

Dan juga, Natsu lupa bilang, bahwa mantannya Sakura itu ada 2 lho, hehe o.0

Yaitu, Itachi dan Kabuto!

Apakah Sasuke akan menjadi seseorang yang menghiasi hati Sakura nanti?

Hehehe.. apasih gaje.

Terus, buat arti :

(1). _Mi cielo _dalam bhs. Spanyol artinya **Langitku**

(2). CLBK itu kepanjangan dari **Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali**

(3). _Belle _dalam bhs. Prancis artinya **Cantik**

Oke, sekian dari Natsu. Maaf yaaa kalo ada miss typo-nya!

Satu lagi yang perlu Natsu tegasin. **Apabila ada kesalahan seperti "Hei, tunggu !" seperti itu, tolong abaikan saja. Karena, itu adalah kesalahan yang selalu Natsu lakukan dalam berbagai hal, seperti membuat makalah, essai, sampai tugas-tugas sekolah. **Maaf banget yaaa!

So, mind to REVIEW ?

_Next, Chapter 5 – Badai!_


	5. Badai

_Tersenyum, Sakura memasuki kamar 'itu', memainkan saxophone yang diwariskan ayahnya dengan perasaan senang, tidak sedih lagi._

_Tapi, Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa itu adalah awal dari sebuah badai. Ya, seperti kata orang, Badai datang setelah keadaan tenang..._

.

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Tuan –tuan?- Kishimoto, tapi yang jelas My Sensei punyanya Natsu !

Rate : Yang pasti yang aman mah T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, AU, alur kelambatan? Di sini juga banyak OC yang muncul, hehehe.

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 5 – Badai

.

Senin pagi itu, Sakura benar-benar dilanda masalah.

Pasalnya, ia bangun telat!

Dan lagi, tahun ini sudah 50 kali ia telaat!

Wah... rekor yang menakjubkan!

Tapi, yah, andaikan itu adalah hal yang bagus, Sakura patut berbangga hati. Yang jadi masalah adalah, seluruh guru-guru sepakat, bahwa apabila ada siswa yang rekor telatnya mencapai 50 kali, maka hukumannya adalah membersihkan SELURUH lab di KSHS, dan juga membersihkan kelasnya SEORANG DIRI dan juga membersihkan GEDUNG OLAHRAGA selama sebulan!

Makanya, karena ia tidak ingin –ya jelas, siapa sih yang pengen!- mendapat hukuman separah dan sekejam itu, setiap hari Sakura harus bersikeras bangun pagi, salah satu kegiatan yang tidak ia sukai, dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Tapi, sayangnya, mungkin dewi fortuna tidak memihaknya hari ini.

Sakura, yang semalam mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang ia lupakan sampai pukul 2 dini hari, lalu baru ia tidur. Biasanya, ia bisa bangun saat ada alarm dari hpnya, tapi sialnya, handphonenya low-bat dan mati.

Bangun pukul 07.05, Sakura langsung mandi super kilat, dan merapihkan diri seadanya, dan langsung melesat pergi dengan motornya, mengabaikan tawaran Sasori yang ingin mengantarnya.

Seharusnya, apabila dengan keadaan jalan normal, ia bisa sampai di sekolah dalam waktu 15 menit. Tapi, apa daya. Hari ini hari Senin, awal minggu, dan banyak sekali orang yang berada di jalan sekarang. Dan, tolong terima saja nasibmu untuk dihukum ya, Sakura!

Sakura sampai di sekolah kira-kira pukul 07.40, lewat 10 menit dari jam masuk yang sudah di tentukan sekolah. Apalagi, guru piket yang sekarang menjaga adalah Anko-sensei, guru mereka yang terkenal _killer! _Sekali lagi, Sakura mengutuki awal minggunya yang buruk –bukan, sangat buruk!-

"Sakura Haruno, eh?" Siapa sih, yang gak kenal sosok itu?

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Em, sudah berapa kali telat ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"50 kali, sensei," jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih, membuahkan decakan kesal dari sang guru.

"50 kali, bayangkan! Dan ini belum satu tahun masa pembelajaran! Kau sudah tahu hukumannya, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Urgh... tambahan pekerjaan!

"Hukumanmu akan dimulai hari ini sampai sebulan kedepan. Jadi, siap-siap saja, ya! Jangan memaksa orang lain untuk membantumu, ingat itu!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, tapi dalam hati ia memaki-maki dewi fortuna yang sedang tidak memihaknya sekarang.

"Sekarang, silahkan masuk ke kelasmu, dan jangan lupa katakan alasannya, mengerti? Silahkan pergi!" Anko mengusir anak muridnya itu, lalu kebali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3, mencoba mengulur waktu. Tapi, tetap saja ia harus ke kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin menambah hukumannya, tidak terima kasih!

Sakura mengecek jadwalnya, jam pertama hari Senin. Sastra Jepang, dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Guru yang sudah tua, mungkin setua kepala sekolah mereka. Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu kelas, dan lalu menghela nafas senang.

Senang, karena teryata kelas mereka tidak ada guru. Sebagai gantinya, ada sebuah tugas yang tertulis di papan tulis dan Gaara yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Tapi, pembicaraan kelas langsung berhenti saat Sakura masuk.

"Ohayou," gumamnya pelan, yang dibalas dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

Baru saat Sakura sampai ke tempat duduknya, Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Oke, jadi, karena festival sekolah yang tinggal satu bulan lagi, setiap kelas wajib mengirimkan satu tampilan. Jadi, siapa ingin mengusulkan apa?"

Beberapa siswa mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya?"

"Drama, sudah jelas! Apalagi coba yang bisa kita tampilakn?"

Satu kelas langsung setuju dengan perkataan Matsuri, sementara Gaara hanya menghela nafas.

"Baik, drama. Drama apa?"

Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Ya?" tanya Gaara, terlihat tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau pertunjukkan teater?"

"Maaf?"

"Ya ampun, Gaara, lu belum pernah denger? Oh iya, gua lupa. Kalo di Jepang mah kan gak terlalu populer, ya? Tapi, percayalah, pertunjukkan itu bagus banget."

Sekarang, seisi kelas mendengarkan Sakura.

"Teater, hu? Lu yakin? Memangnya lu sendiri pernah melihat atau bahkan terlibat dengannya? Kata lu gak terlalu populer di sini?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi Sakura hanya menimpali dengan sebuah senyum mengejek lagi. "Yup. Masa' _queen drama _kayak lu gak pernah denger sih? Ya pernah lha, setidaknya setiap tahun selama lima tahun, bulan Desember, gua nonton. Dan gua sendiri pernah main di sana selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Jadi, _d'you wanna try, class leader?_"

Gaara sepertinya sedikit tertarik, karena ia bertanya kembali, "Tapi memang pertunjukan tentang apa saja?"

"Oh ya, teater ya. Pertunjukkan teater yang menggabungkan unsur dari seni, mencangkup drama, vokal, tari, dan sebagainya. Tidak seperti drama yang hanya menampilakn unsur akting, tapi teater mencangkup semuanya. Jadi, disini anak-anak yang bisa hal lain juga bisa ikut. Lagipula, drama sudah pasaran, sudah biasa." Sakura menjelaskan definisi yang sama persis seperti apa yang pernah ia dengar dari ayahnya.

Terdengar beberapa gumam setuju dari banyak murid, termasuk teman-teman Sakura. Tapi, sepertinya tidak dengan Matsuri.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kita bisa saja menampilkan drama? Drama lebih simple daripada pantomim! Bukankah kalian setuju?" Matsuri mencoba memberi pendapat, atau mencoba berdebat.

Tapi, seperti yang diketahui banyak orang, _bodoh _kalau mencoba berdebat dengan seorang Haruno Sakura! Kenapa?

"Oh, bilang saja kalau kau ingin menjadi _lead_nya, bukan? Kita semua tahu, yang paling jago drama di sini itu kau. Jadi, kalau kita menampilkan drama, kau pasti akan menjadi bintangnya, bukan?"

Karena, Sakura akan membalas lawan debatnya tanpa pandang bulu, tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Urgh.." Matsuri kehilangan kata-katanya!

"Baik, Gaara, apa kau setuju drama atau pantomim?"

"Ehm," Gaara mencoba mengembalikan wibawanya, lalu bertanya kearah teman sekelas, "Jadi, siapa yang memilih teater?"

Sebagian besar kelas mengacungkan tangan. Membuahkan desahan kecewa dari beberapa anak drama, terutama Matsuri.

"Baik, sudah diputuskan bahwa kelas kita akan menampilkan sebuah pantomim. Lalu, panitianya, ada yang ingin mengusulkan?"

Sakura mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya?"

"Gua mau dibidang musik, latar musik dan musik sepanjang pertunjukkan." Katanya datar. _Mungkin, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menunjukkan siapa gua. Lagipula, gua udah capek bohong terus. _Gumam Sakura.

Seisi kelas terdiam sesaat. "Ehm," akhirnya Gaara mengembalikan wibawanya. "Baik, usul diterima. Lalu, bidang naskah, kuserahkan kepada Hinata, karena bidang Sastranya yang paling bagus. Kau boleh bekerjasama dengan siapapun. Lalu, bagian kostum dan latar, Akira." Seorang gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan mengangguk, "Bagian musik tadi sudah Sakura, lalu ketuanya, Matsuri karena ia yang mengerti beberapa bagian. Setidaknya, baru itu saja siswa terlibat, dan tidak boleh ada yang tidak kerja." Beberapa, bukan, banyak sekali siswa yang mengeluh, tapi, apa daya?

Bertepatan dengan itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berhambur keluar, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya, lalu berkata kepada Shikamaru yang hendak keluar untuk menitipkan salam kepada Ino dan lalu menitipkan beberapa camilan.

Baru saja Sakura akan jatuh tertidur, Gaara menghampiri tempat duduknya, membuat hatinya seakan-akan meledak karena gugup.

"Boleh duduk?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi, dapat ide darimana nih, tentang pertunjukan semacam itu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab. "Lu tau 'kan, gua pernah beberapa tahun tinggal di NY?" pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Gaara. "Di NY, gua selalu nonton pertunjukan di malam tahun baru, dan pernah juga jadi anggota di sana selama dua tahun. Dan gua terkesan. Tiap tahun, gau gak ngerasa bosen. Tapi, pas gua nonton drama, entah kenapa, udah ngerasa tahu aja gitu. Apalagi banyak kelas yang pastinya memilih drama. Jadi, gua pikir, teater 'unik' aja."

Gaara tertegun sementara, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oke, sip deh. Nanti kita sekelas rapat lagi ya, kalau ada kelas kosong!"

Sakura menganggu. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian malam minggu yang membuatnya kesal dan cemburu setengah mati. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan bertanya, "Gaara, malem mingguan kemaren, lu ngapain berdua sama Matsuri?"

Gaara sepertinya salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan itu, "A-"

"Gaara~!" suara cempreng yang sudah sangan dikenal mereka berdua terdengar, lalu tiba-tiba adan sebuah tangan yang memegang pudak Gaara. Matsuri.

"Ke kantin yuuk? Ayo~" katanya setengah manja.

_Iiih, ngapain sih tuh anak? Ngeganggu aja! _Batin Sakura kesal setengah mati ngeliat ada yang ngedeketin kecengannya.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas, lalu ia berdiri. Membuat Sakura mengeluarkan wajah kecewa yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupin. "Gua duluan ya, Sakura. Yuk."

Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu, tapi, sebelumnya Sakura memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Matsuri yang dibalas sama sadisnya.

_Akan gua pastiin ntu anak keluar dari gank gua! _Batin Sakura merana dalam hati, lalu ia kembali merenung di mejanya.

Sepertinya, saingannya bertambah.

Dan sepertinya, ini akan menjadi sangaaat sulit.

Oh Sakura, kenapa sih lu seringnya nambah musuh?

**Keesokan harinya...**

Sakura hampir saja telat, kalau saja Sasori tidak menawarkan tumpangan dan ia tidak menolak. Bodoh sekali kalau ia sampai menolak!

Beruntung, ia lebih cepat lima menit daripada bel masuk, sehingga ia bisa menyapa beberapa temannya dulu.

Tapi, kemudian, ada yang aneh.

Sakura merasa beberapa anak Klub Drama tidak menyapanya, malah mengacuhkannya. Ini membuat Sakura heran, sehingga ia bertanya kepada Ino.

"Kenapa sih, anak-anak drama itu?"

Ino hanya melihanya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya. "Masa' lu gak tau? Itu kan gara-gara lu yang kemaren bilang drama udah pasaran, bikin bosen, jadi mereka pada marah. Tapi, biasa, yang mulai Matsuri."

Sakura mengepakan tangannya kesal. "Ino, pastikan dia udah kita keluarin. Gak tahu ya, dia, rasanya berurusan dengan Sakura?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, dia sih cari ribut sama lu. Tapi, biarin aja ya. Sekarang, lu udah ngerjain tugas Fisika belum?"

PLAK! Sakura langsung menepuk jidatnya, lupa. "Gawat! Gua lupa! Gua pinjem PRnya Shikamaru bentar, oke? Shika-nya mah enggak ko~k, tenang aja!"

Ino hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komiknya.

Sakura memeluk Ino sekilas sambil menggumamkan 'Terima Kasih', lalu memasuki kelasnya, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dingin yang diberikan para anggota klub drama.

Setelah menyalin PR Fisika, Sakura mendengar beberapa bisik-bisik tentangnya.

"...biasa, si iblis itu..."

"...cari sensasi..."

"...merendahkan klub drama! Dasar, mentang-mentang kuat..."

"WAH! Kalian dengar tidak? Rupanya ada sekumpulan pengecut yang cuma bisa ngomongin orang di belakang!" seru Sakura, kesal sekaligus mencemooh, membuat cewek-cewek yang sedang membicarakannya terdiam.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sekarang menjadi incaran para gadis. Sasuke.

"Pagi, semua. Hari ini Pak Ebisu sedang sakit sehingga tidak mengajar Fisika-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara gaduh anak-anak yang bergembira, tapi ia tetap tenang, "Lalu, saya datang untuk melihat perkembangan mengenai penampilan kalian di festival. Ada yang ingin bicara?"

Kelas langsung diam dan melirik kepada dua orang. Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Ya, ketua kelas?"

"Ehm," Gaara memulai, berdiri di kursinya. "Untuk pertunjukkan, kami akan mengadakan pertunjukan teater. Ketua, Matsuri. Naskah, Hinata. Untuk musik Sakura, kostum dan latar Akira. Menurut pengambilan suara, pertunjukannya adalah Romeo & Juliet. Sekian."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu ia beralih kepada yang lain. "Baiklah, kalian boleh mulai dari sekarang." Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, tapi lalu ia berhenti sejenak, menoleh kearah Sakura. "Dan, Haruno, tolong jangan telat lagi ya."

Dan, BRAK! Pintu tertutup keras tepat sebelum Sakura berteriak. Kesal, sebagai gantinya, ia memaki-maki sang guru dengan bahasa Spanyol, membuahkan beberapa pandang tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Oh, sudahlah!"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sehingga ditegur seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dengar saja lewat speaker."

Tepat ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu, terdengar suara dari arah speaker, dan satu kelas langsung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Tes.. tes... terdengar? Oke, mari kita mulai. Pengumuman! Rekor telat murid yaitu 50 kali telah dipecahkan oleh.. Sakura Haruno dari kelas XI-5! Dan... hukumannya adalah membersihkan SELURUH lab di KSHS, dan juga membersihkan kelasnya SEORANG DIRI dan juga membersihkan GEDUNG OLAHRAGA selama sebulan! Yup! Kepada yang namanya disebut dapat melaksanakan hukumannya sejak, oh ya sejak kemarin ya? Ya sudah, selamat bekerja ya Sakura!_" terdengar suara kepala sekolah mereka tersayang, Tsunade-sensei yang memberi pengumuman dengan nada ceria, ceria karena ada yang menjadi sukarelawan Cleaning Service di sekolah mereka.

Dapat ditebak bagaimana reaksi murid-murid? Tentu saja, mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Tepuk tangan? Jelas, mereka selama sebulan ini tidak perlu piket! Yang paling kencang tentu saja Naruto dan Kiba, tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karean tentu saja, Sakura melayangkan death glare terbaiknya, yang membuat dua bocah yang berisik ini ciut.

"Ha~h, dasar kepala sekolah nyebelin! 'Masa hal seperti itu saja harus diumumkan besar-besaran? Kurang kerjaan!" Gerutu Sakura, dan ia _ngedumel sorangan _di tempat duduknya.

Tapi, dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Gaara yang menyeringai kearahnya, walau tidak sepenuhnya tertawa. Tapi, dapat dilihat dari matanya bahwa Gaara hampir menertawakannya!

Oh, Sakura ingin menghilang saja rasanya kalau begini...

.

.

Pulang-pulang, Sakura dalam keadaan pegal. Hari ini ia membersihkan kelas, sendirian, lalu dilanjut dengan lab Biologi. Besok lab Fisika, terus lusa Lab bahasa, Jum'at lab komputer, dan Sabtu baru gedung olahraga.

Sekarang, Sakura benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri!

Sampai rumah, sekali lagi ia merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu ia melihat keadaan rumahnya. Berantakan! Dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Kesal, tapi capek, akhirnya Sakura hanya berniat untuk merapihkannya nanti. Beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan keadaan lebih segar, walau masih lelah. Lalu, ia beranjak menuju dapur, membuka kulkas. Tapi, sialnya, ia lupa belanja!

Menggerutu kebodohannya, Sakura segera menelpon teman-temannya, bertanya apakah ada salah seorang dari mereka yang bisa mentraktirnya #matre! Tapi, sekali lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia minta tolong.

Kesal, akhirnya ia pergi ke sebuah kedai di dekat apartemennya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantannya di kedai itu, lengkap dengan adiknya.

"Ah, Sakura, _long time no see_!"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar suara dari orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya itu. "Ah, Itachi-kun! _Long time no see too_," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Don't mind to join us?"_

"_Us?"_

"_Me with my brother. I thought you already know him?"_

Pandangan Sakura beralih kepada sosok yang ia abaikan tadi. Adik semata wayang dari Itachi, dan juga gurunya. Sasuke.

"_Well, yes. I actually already know him." _Jawab Sakura sekenangnya, lalu akhirnya duduk di sebelah Itachi, di seberang Sasuke.

"_Wow, you've grown become really beautiful, Sakura," _

"_Well thanks! You too, Itachi. Beeing womanizer, if I notice, right?"_

Itachi tertawa mendengar balasan dari pernyataannya itu. Benar-benar khas Sakura!

Tapi, sementara itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam, kesal. Cemburu?

Akhirnya, malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka bertiga dengan mengobrol. Well, tidak bisa disebut bertiga sih, karena yang paling banyak mengobrol itu malah Itachi dan Sakura, nostalgia. Dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

Malam itu, Sakura merasakan keberuntungannya naik, walaupun sedikit.

#

Tiga hari terakhir, Rabu, Kamis dan Jum'at dilalui Sakura tanpa banyak kejadian. Well, kecuali bagian ia yang sibuk menyumbang beberapa masukan untuk naskah, karena akhirnya teman-teman sekelas tahu bahwa ia dulu pernah tinggal di NY, dan akhirnya Sakura pasrah saja. Itu berarti, pekerjaan untuknya makin bertambah!

Tapi, hari Rabu dan Kamis ia kembail bermain _street basket_nya, dan kalah. Oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ia kalah 2 game dari 4 game yang ia mainkan, sehingga pendapatannya berkurang setengah!

Terdesak oleh keuangan yang makin menipis, pada hari Jum'at akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju 'BlackCat Cafe'. Ia akan mengabil shift kerjanya sekarang. Karena ia dibayar per jam, untuk menambah pendapatannya, sepulang sekolah dan sepulang ia menyelesaikan hukumannya, Sakura langsung cabut ke sana.

"Ingin mengambil shift-mu, Sakura?" tanya Kotetsu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu ke ruang pegawai untuk berganti pakaian.

Dan, sore itu Sakura kerjakan untuk bekerja selama sekitar 5 jam, dari pukul 04.30 sampai 21.30. lumayang lah, sekiranya uang untuk seminggu. Hari sudah malam, dan besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengadakan rapat mengenai pertunjukkan untuk festival sekolah.

Menolak dengan halus ajakan pegawai lainnya untuk pulang bersama, Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya yang hanya beda beberapa blok.

Memutuskan untuk lewat jalan pintas, tiba-tiba di depan Sakura muncul beberapa orang.

_Deja vu._

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Tangkap dia!"

Dengan cepat, beberapa orang menangkap tangannya dan membekap mulutnya, membuatnya susah bernafas. Memberontak, Sakura masih bisa melihat sang penyerang yang sekarang menyeringai puas kearahnya.

Kabuto.

"Kau!"

DUK!

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata abu-abu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci...

'Sasuke...'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXO

AKHIRNYA! Chapter 5 selesai!

Hehe... maaf yaa buat Sakura, Natsu memberikan berbagai macam hukuman yang beraaat banget, hehehe *di shannaro!

Em.. untuk balesan reviewnya :

**Kagurazaka Suzuran : **Makasih yaa senpai reviewnya! Hehehe... sebenarnya ex-nya Sakura cuma 2, Itachi sama Kabuto. Tapi, gebetan Sakura sekarang Gaara. Tapi, pasangan Sakura nanti Sasuke, hehehe XD makasih yaa senpai!

**Chousamori Aozora : **Gak, kamar 'itu' jadi semacam ruang musik khusus di apartemennya Sakura, tepatnya di seberang kamarnya. Isinya sih, beberapa alat musik peninggalan orangtuanya, hehehe. Thanks reviewnya yaa :D

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku : **Hehehe.. mengenai itu, masih di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tunggu aja yaa :D

Buat yang lain, makasih juga yaa reviewnya!

And to all reader, REVIEW PLEASE !


	6. My Hero

"_Kau!"_

_DUK!_

_Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata abu-abu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci..._

'_Sasuke...'_

.

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Tuan –tuan?- Kishimoto, tapi yang jelas My Sensei punyanya Natsu !

Rate : Yang pasti yang aman mah T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, AU, alur kelambatan? Di sini juga banyak OC yang muncul, hehehe. Plus, ada beberapa kata-kata kasar, so I warn you now!

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 6 – My Hero

.

**At Same time, Sasuke side. **

Sasuke menggerutu di dalam mobilnya. Sepulang kerja tadi, tiba-tiba Suigetsu menelponnya, katanya mau ngajak _clubbing _di dekat sini. Yang lain minta reuninan, katanya. tapi memangnya Sasuke tidak menyadarin ada udang di balik batu? Jelas banget mereka mencoba mencomblangkannya _lagi _dengan Karin.

Padahal sudah mereka sepakati, '_We've done about some months ago!' _tapi mereka tidak percaya juga. Huh, dasar.

Menggerutu sambil mengendarai motor anikinya, -ia malas membawa mobil, karena nanti pasti pada nebeng- dan karena hari sudah larut, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan melewati jalan pintas, jalan yang sama ia lewati pada malam ia bertemu Sakura.

Malam itu, Sasuke merasa dalam hati sangat, sangat beruntung. Kalau saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk lewat sana, ia tidak akan mengenal Sakura, dan gadis itu pastinya terluka. Dan, tidak disangka, malam ini Sasuke akan merasa sangat beruntung lagi.

"Mmph! Mmph! Tol-"

Sakura!

Terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke, dan itu arahnya dari pertengahan gang yang baru saja ia masuki.

Samar-samar, di depan, terdapat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Sakura diseret oleh beberapa orang! Dan salah satunya ia kenali sebagai orang yang mengeroyok Sakura malam itu. Geram, kesal, kalap, Sasuke langsung menjalankan motornya, tepat saat ia melihat Sakura dipukul kepalanya dan pingsan.

"Sial.." desahnya, tepat pada saat itu Sakura dimasukkan kedalam mobil hitam dan pergi dari sana.

"Sial! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan mengejar mobil hitam itu yang bergerak cepat.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar Sakura baik-baik saja.

'Sakura...'

.

.

"Eng..."

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya, dan mencoba bergerak. Tapi langsung ia rasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya.

Sret! Mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya diikat di sebuah kursi, dan mulutnya dibekap dengan lakban.

Murka, Sakura memutar kepalanya kearah sekeliling, mencoba meneliti tempat ia disekap. Terasa tempat itu berdebu, sudah lama. Ada beberapa meja dan kursi dari kayu yang sudah berdebu terkumpul di satu tempat. Ruangan itu seperti lapangan _indoor _yang sudah lama. Empat buat drum ditaruh di ujung-ujungnya, dan ada beberapa kursi kayu di salah satu ujungnya. Beberapa orang berdiri di tempat itu, tapi sayangnya, karena tempat dengan penerangan minim ini Sakura tidak bisa melihat banyak.

Tapi, yang ia ketahui pasti, ia sudah tahu siapa dalangnya, karena tadi ia _sangat _mengenali sepasang mata itu. Kabuto.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, tuan putri, eh?"

Suara datar tapi bernada mengejek itu membuat Sakura menoleh kearah seberang, tepatnya di depan pintu yang tertahan kayu.

"Enggh..." sialnya Sakura tidak bisa berbicara sekarang. Karena kau bisa, ia pasti sudah memaki-maki orang gila itu.

"Lepas saja sumpelan mulutnya, Sakon."

Seseorang muncul di belakang Sakura, membuatnya terlonjak. Dengan kasar, sosok itu melepas lakban dari daerah mulutnya.

"Aw..! Keterlaluan sekali kau, Kabuto! Mau apa lagi lu sekarang, hah? _Bunch of Money? More drugs? No thanks, I told you I'm done!"_

Tapi, reaksi yang diberikan orang itu hanyalah tertawa. Yup, sebuah tawa!

"Aw.. _honey, _sejak kapan gua kehilangan stok-stok itu, ha? Tanpamu, gua bisa mencari orang lain! Hahaha. Yang gua pengen ya, balas dendam." Kata orang itu sakrastik, diakhiri dengan tawa yang... menyeramkan. Sontak membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Balas dendam? Untuk apa, hah?"

Kabuto menyeringai, bukan seringai senang, tapi... evil. Baru pertama kali Sakura menemukan, dan melihat, orang dengan seringai seperti ini.

"Apa kau lupa, _sayang?_ Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau ingat, hu?"

Dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kabuto tiba-tiba maju dan mencium Sakura dengan paksa, penuh perlawanan dari lawannya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat hal itu.

_**Flasback **_

_Sakura baru pulang dari NY, sekitar sebulan yang lalu sejak kematian mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Sekarang ia tinggal di apartemen salah satu sahabatnya, Sasori. Keluarganya yang tersisa tinggal Kakashi, pamannya, adik dari ibunya. Sakura yang masih labil, jadi sering _clubbing _dan pulang malam, main dengan siapa saja dan lalu berantem. Kacau banget!_

_Salah satu 'teman' mainnya adalah Kabuto, dan lalu mereka berpacaran kira-kira dua bulan setelah Sakura pulang dari NY. Hanya dalam waktu segitu, Sakura berubah. Benar-benar berubah. _

_Awalnya Sakura tidak curiga apa-apa, apalagi hampir setiap kali kencan Kabuto membelikan barang untuknya. Tapi, sedikit-sedikit, Kabuto mulai meminjam –bukan, lebih tepatnya meminta uang hampir setiap bulan. Tapi, Sakura sih masih tidak curiga._

_Lalu, datanglah Itachi, mantannya di NY. Mereka mulai berteman lagi, tapi Sakura dan Itachi masih sebatas 'teman'. Walau begitu, Kabuto tetap curiga dan mulai memarahinya. Karena takut putus, Sakura akhirnya mulai menjauhi Itachi, yang membuat cowok itu patah hati, tersinggung._

_Hubungannya dengan Kabuto mulai membaik, sampai suatu hari, Sakura ingin pergi ke tempat nongkrong mereka, tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto. Kejutan, inginnya mah. Tapi, apa yang ia dengar mengagetkannya. _

_Saat itu Sakura berniat memasuki ruangan tempat biasanya ia bersantai, tapi sebelum ia terbuka, terdengar suara-suara. Salah satunya adalah Kabuto. _

"_Kau lama sekali, mana uangnya!" Hmm, suara temannya Kabuto, mungkin Ukon?_

"_Sakura belum datang. Nanti, kalau misalnya ia sudah datang, nantu gua mo 'pinjem' lah beberapa."_

"_Hm.. lu sadis juga ya? Cewek lu sendiri di utangin!"_

"_Hahaha.. dia 'kan cuma mainan gua. Cuma buat main-main, ntar kalo misalnya dia udah ngebosenin sama gak punya duit, gua pegatin. Gua cari lagi yang lebih 'seger' sama lebih kaya. Gampang 'kan?"_

_Jawaban dari Kabuto itu seketika menghancurkan Sakura, membuatnya lemas. Tapi, dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ada, Sakura berlari dari tempat itu dan lalu pergi ke satu-satunya tempat yang ia percayai. Apartemen Itachi._

_Tapi, malangnya, saat itu Itachi sedang pergi mengunjungi adiknya di NY selama seminggu. Tapi, seminggu bagi Sakura cukup lama. Akhirnya, ia bertekat untuk memutuskan Kabuto._

_Sebelum itu terjadi, Sakura ternyata di datangi oleh beberapa anak buah Kabuto, yang memalakinya. Sakura yang geram membalas mereka dan mengalahkan mereka. Saat itu, salah seorang dari mereka mengaku bahwa Kabuto yang menyuruh mereka. Geram, Sakura saat itu hampir gelap mata andaikan Itachi tidak kembali lebih awal dan menemukannya sedang menangis di taman belakang apartemen. _

_Dengan bantuan Itachi, Sakura berhasil menjebak Kabuto dan memaksanya mengaku. Tapi, ternyata, tanpa banyak bicara Kabuto sendiri lah yang mengakui seluruh perbuatannya. _

"_Apa mau lu, hah? Kalau misalnya dari awal memang gak suka gua, kenapa mau jadian sama gua?" teriak Sakura, hampir meledak tangisnya. _

"_Hmph, masih belum mengerti juga, ha? Aneh, cewek jebolan NY kok lemot? Tapi, memang begitu 'kan? Banyak cewek cantik yang otaknya kosong. Mungkin, sama kayak lu? Gak nyadar apa, kalau tiap ketemu gua pasti minta duit? Huh, lemot. Masih belum ngerti juga?"_

_Sakura terdiam, masih kurang mengerti walau ia sudah tahu faktanya. Fakta yang membuatnya sangat, sangat marah, dan pastinya akan meledak kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya disini. _

"_Gua, cuma mainin lu, oke? Gua malak lu supaya gua bisa bayar obat-obat gua, _drugs _gua. Terus, gua berniat jadiin lu salah satu anak buah gua, jadi lu nguntungin gua. Tapi, kalau misalnya lu gak mau, ya terpaksa gua buang. Udah gak guna lagi sih."_

_Isi jawaban dan nada suara yang dipakai Kabuto lah yang akhirnya menjebol pertahanan Sakura, akhirnya menerjang cowok itu dan memaki-makinya dengan berbagai bahasa yang pastinya tidak diketahui cowok itu. Untungnya ia ditahan Itachi, atau tidak... entah gimana nasibnya sekarang. Mungkin sudah ditangkap dengan tuduhan melukai orang lain dengan sengaja? _

_Setelah itu, Sakura trauma. Tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan gank-gank yang berada di daerah itu, dia berpindah daerah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa lagi menjadi Sakura yang ada di NY dulu. Itulah yang membuat Itachi kesal dan juga menyesal, sedih kenapa disaat orang yang ia sayangi terpuruk ia malah tidak ada. _

_Dengan bantuan Itachi, akhirnya Kabuto bisa tertangkap dan beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam organisasi yang menyebarkan _drugs _bisa ditangkap. Tapi, katanya, sekitar setahun yang lalu mereka berhasil dibebaskan, dengan bantuan salah satu bosnya, Orochimaru. _

_Kata rumor pula, Kabuto dan beberapa orang lainnya mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura, yang untungnya, berhasil tidak mereka ketahui setelah keluar dari sana. Tapi, ternyata, mereka tahu juga. _

_**End of Flasback**_

Kabuto melepas ciumannya, membuat Sakura reflek menginjak kakinya. Beruntung sekali yang diikat hanya bahu dan tangannya. Setidaknya ia bisa memakai kakinya.

"AUCH! KURANG A-"

Tapi, teriakan Kabuto kalah cepat karena sedetik kemudian Sakura berhasil menendang tulang kering sosok didepannya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kearah samping.

"Kurang ajar ya, udah diikat seperti ini masih bisa.." desah Kabuto dengan suara sedingin es, membuat beberapa orang di sana merinding sendiri.

PLAK!

Dengan cepat, sebuah tamparan hinggap di pipi kiri mulus Sakura, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar perempuan! Kalian ini adalah barangnya para lelaki, untuk dipakai! Dulu kau pernah menjebloskanku ke tempat terkutuk itu, dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membalas!"

BUG!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Sakura, membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

"Hahaha... makanya, dulu jangan sok! Pacaran karena apa katamu tadi? Cinta? Ha! Jaman sekarang, banyak orang bersama bukan karena itu saja! Alesan picisan, murahan! Segala sesuatu pasti ada alesannya. Dan, denger ya, dulu gua tertarik sama lu karena lu polos, dan lagi berduit! Punya keuntungan dibagi dong, dasar!"

Meludahkan darah ke lantai, Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Hanya itu kemampuanmu, ha? Beberapa tahun mendekam di sel membuatmu tidak bertenaga ya? Aku kasihan padamu, cuh!"

Yak, telak mengenai ranjau. Kabuto sudah diambang kemarahannya , lalu sekali lagi memukul perut Sakura dan menendang kakinya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" dari mulut Sakura keluarlah darah segar, tapi ia masih tetap tersenyum, senyum sinis tepatnya. "Ha, hanya segitu ya?"

Dengan kemarahan diujung kepala, Kabuto berniat menamparnya lagi andaikan pintu tidak menjeblak terbuka.

"SAKURA!"

Terkejut mendengar namanya diteriakan, Sakura menoleh kearah pintu. Dan disana... Sasuke..

"Sensei..."

"Ha! Cowok waktu itu ya? Menyelamatkan sang pacar, eh? Coba kalau bisa!"

Oh... Kabuto benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Uchiha marah.

"Kau..."

BAG BUG!

Dengan cepat Sasuke melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan yang telak mengenai Kabuto, tanpa mampu dihindari dan dilawannya. Oh, seorang Uchiha yang sedang marah bahkan membuat beberapa anak buah yang masih ada di sana berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerangnya, dan lebih memilih angkat kaki!

DUG!

Kabuto sudah terkapar babak belur di tangan Sasuke, dan sekarang sedang bersandar ke tembok dengan kerah baju dicengkram Sasuke.

DUK!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai ulu hatinya, membuat cowok itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Itu untuk perbuatanmu pada Sakura tiga tahun yang lalu!"

DUK!

Sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai cowok itu.

"Dan itu untuk perbuatanmu sekarang. Kalau samapai ada yang ketiga kalinya..." cengkraman di leher Kabuto makin mengencang, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan hidup!"

Dengan sekali lempar, Kabuto terpuruk di lantai, pingsan. Sementara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sakura yang masih terdiam di kursi, kesakitan dan terikat.

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" Sasuke segera berlari menuju gadis itu, melepas ikatan di tangan dan bahunya. Lalu, ia mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu.

"Sakura... Sakura... bertahanlah!"

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu memperlihatkan warna emerald yang selalu ada di ingatan sang pemuda raven itu.

"Sensei... kalau sensei mengguncang-guncangku terus, akunya jadi sakit.." desah Sakura lemah.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, menenangkan tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu.

"Tenang ya, tenang. Ada aku sekarang."

_Deja vu. Just like the old time.. _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Dalam pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan itu, Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

.

.

Pulang dari sana, Sakura menumpang motor Sasuke, di bonceng. Sakura memeluk punggung sang penyelamatnya itu, dan ia dapat merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggangnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Dengan dipapah, Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke. Kali ini, Sakura tidak menolak.

"Duduk dulu ya, aku mau mengambil obat-obatan dulu." Suara lembut Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa tenang, lalu ia duduk di sofa, memejamkan matanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak lama, Sasuke kembali membawa kotak P3K dan segelas air putih. "Minum dulu."

Menerima gelas itu sambi menggumamkan terima kasih, Sakura menegak minuman itu pelan.

Sasuke duduk di di sebelah Sakura, meneliti wajahnya. Mencari tanda-tanda luka lainnya.

Malam itu, tanpa suara Sasuke membalut lengan Sakura perlahan, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya meringis. Kesunyian mengisi mereka.

"Selesai." Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke selesai membalut lengan Sakura dan mengoleskan balsem di pipinya.

"Makasih ya, sensei," suara pelan Sakura terdengar, hampir tidak terdengar, sehingga Sasuke harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hn."

"Em.. sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Walaupun Sasuke tidak menyahut, tapi Sakura tahu gurunya itu mendengarkannya.

"Apa sensei adik Itachi-kun?"

Anggukan pelan dari Sasuke cukup memberikan jawaban.

"Apa sensei tahu kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Tidak, tapi saat aku menghabisi penjaga di luar aku mendengarnya berkata tentang kejadian itu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia rasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dekat dengan bahaya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak lagi bisa menahan bebannya.

"Sakura-"

"Sensei... bisa tolong rahasiakan kejadian ini?" pandangan Sakura yang memohon melas membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Cukup aku membuat kaa-san dan tou-san cemas diatas, tidak perlu lagi Paman Kakashi yang mencemaskanku. Cukup mereka berdua saja."

Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa jangan dirahasiakan, oke? Karena aku dan aniki tahu, setidaknya biarkan kami membantu."

Sakura tidak sanggup membalas perkataan gurunya itu. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, bahunya bergetar lagi.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menyenderkan Sakura di bahunya, membiarkan gadis yang ia sayangi itu menangis di pundaknya.

Malam itu, suara di ruang tengah Sasuke hanya diisi oleh isak tangis dari Sakura.

Baru sekitar pukul satu malam, Sakura tertidur di bahu Sasuke, membuat degup jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.

'Oh kami.. tolong kuatkanlah aku...' batin Sasuke dalam hati, karena wajah Sakura yang dekat dengannya dan juga wajahnya yang imut membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali.

Sasuke merogoh tas Sakura dan mengeluarkan kunci apartemen, lalu ia menyenderkan kepala Sakura di sofa, beranjak keluar lalu membuka pintu apartemen Sakura. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Sakura, _bridal style, _menuju apartemennya. Betapa bahagianya ia saat Sakura memegang erat bajunya, bergelung nyaman di pelukannya.

Sampai di apartemen Sakura, Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Sakura yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Lalu ia membaringkan Sakura disana, dan menyelimutinya. Dipandangi wajah pucat tapi damai dari sang gadis, orang yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak kejadian tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Tersenyum, Sasuke lalu menunduk dan mencium kening gadis itu, lalu berbisik, "Oyasumi.. my princess."

Masih dengan senyum, Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, kembali ke apartemennya.

"Semoga saja mulai besok ia akan mengingatku..."

.

.

Sabtu dan Minggu. Dua hari itu adalah hari-hari terburuk bagi Sakura.

Sehari setelah malam dimana ia di'culik' oleh orang gila bernama Kabuto, Sakura terbangun dengan sakit di sekujur tubuh, terutama di daerah perut, lengan dan kakinya. Pipinya juga memerah. Panik, Sakura langsung memeriksakan wajahnya di kamar mandi. Beruntung tidak terlalu terlihat, sehingga ia masih bisa cuek.

Mengingat-ingat mengenai kejadian semalam, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sensei yang ia tidak sukai-lah yang menolongnya!

Entah mengapa, mengingat bagaimana gurunya itu muncul, menolongnya dan mendekapnya membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Oh, tidak." Gumamnya pelan, "Jangan sampai terjadi.."

Dengan cepat Sakura berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya, lalu beranjak keluar. Tapi, terlambat. Sebelum ia memakai sepatu, terdengar bel dari pintu depan.

"Sebentar!" Aneh. Suaranya tidak sebesar yang biasanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura membuka pintu depan. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati gurunya berada di depan pintu.

"Aa, sensei?"

"Hn? Boleh masuk?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Boleh tidak ya?

"Hey, boleh masuk tidak?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya gusar karena Sakura hanya mematung di depan pintu.

"Oke, baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura mempersilahkan gurunya masuk.

"Ada apa, sensei?" Sakura bertanya saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tidak. Hanya, hari ini kau aku izinkan tidak masuk."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Hu? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari lukamu? Sebaiknya kau istiraha saja di rumah!"

"Hn, baiklah. Terserah sensei saja."

"Bagus. Nanti, akan kubuat alasan. Sekarang, istirahat atau kalau Senin kau tidak masuk, entah apa lagi alasan yang bisa kubuatkan untuk absensimu!"

Sakura hanya nyengir. "Oke, makasih yaaa sensei!"

"Hn. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

Lalu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih ya, bantuannya." Suara malu-malu dari Sakura membuatnya menyeringai kecil, yang dibalas dengan anggukan seadanya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Thanks, my hero."

Hm.. mungkin gurunya itu tidak seburuk yang dikiranya?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gimana? Kependekan gak?

Hehehe.. maaf baru update..

Maaf juga yaa, disini Sakuranya agak.. disiksa? Hehehe.. ampuuun ya Sakura!

Terus juga, disini pakai beberapa kata kasar, dan menusuk?

Masih tidak bisa pakai bahasa yang terlalu baku, maaf yaa hehehe.

Oke, Need your REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Kedekatan Sakura dengan?

_Dengan cepat, Sasuke keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam. _

"_Thanks, my hero."_

_Hm.. mungkin gurunya itu tidak seburuk yang dikiranya?_

.

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Tuan –tuan?- Kishimoto, tapi yang jelas My Sensei punyanya Natsu !

Rate : Yang pasti yang aman mah T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, AU, alur kelambatan? Di sini juga banyak OC yang muncul, hehehe. There's a little bit ItaSaku and GaaSaku, but as always, pair in this fict is SasuSaku.

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 7 – Kedekatan Sakura dengan..?

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian…

Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di hidup Sakura seminggu ini, dan tidak semuanya menyenangkan. Untungnya, Sakura masih bisa bersabar.

Sekitar dua malam setelahnya, Itachi datang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Sakura yang bingung mengiyakan saja ajakan Itachi untuk makan malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana lukamu?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rupanya sang guru sudah memberitahu kakaknya. Padahal, ia sudah bilang agar tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa. Huh, dasar comel!

"Ya, seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Menuju sembuh." jawab Sakura sekenangnya, berharap jawaban itu membuat Itachi kesal dan memarahinya. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah cowok didepannya hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hem.. mau pesan apa?"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ada nada perhatian dalam suara itu. Sedetik, ia dihinggapi rasa bersalah terhadap sosok di depannya, karena sosok itu sudah sering ia susahkan, ia minta bantuan, tapi sedikit sekali rasa terima kasih yang ia berikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara barito bernada cemas terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura mendongkak, dan melihat sepasang mata onxy menatapnya cemas. Perlahan, ia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sudah biasa, eh?" cengirnya.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari pasangannya malam ini. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita lewati tanpa mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah kemarin dulu itu?"

Sakura tersenyum, sedikit perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kau mengungkit-ungkit itu kembali, kok. Itu sudah lewat, jadi yah, tidak apa-apa."

Itachi tersenyum lega mendengar ada sedikit nada senang yang murni, tidak dibuat- buat. "Baiklah, em.." lalu Itachi melambai tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar seorang pelayan datang mencatatkan pesanannya.

"Boleh kutebak?" Itachi bertanya, dan tersenyum melihat Sakura menyeringai kearahnya, pertanda 'Boleh'.

"Baiklah, emm Nona ini pesan Beef Steak, dengan Mocca Latte, lalu saya pesan Chicken Cordon Blue dengan Black Coffee."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mencatat pesanan mereka dan berlalu pergi, sementara Sakura menatap lawannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Itachi tersenyum bangga mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Masa' kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura merenggut mendengar hal itu. "Beritahu!"

"Hahaha.. masa aku lupa? Itu 'kan pesananmu setiap kali kita makan malam, sampai-sampai si pelayan hafal pesananmu. Masa' aku bisa lupa?" jawabnya sambil mengerling nakal. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Oke oke, baiklah. Kau hebaat sekali! Itu 'kan sudah lama!"

Itachi hanya meringis. "Jelas! Yah.. mau jujur?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah.. tidak, nanti saja. Pesanan kita sudah datang!"

Sakura hanya menuruti, walau dalam hati ia penasaran setengah mati. Lalu, makan malam itu dilalui dengan diam, sunyi, tapi dalam hati mereka penasaran dengan perasaan pasangan mereka.

Saat makan selesai dan mereka sedang menikmati hidangan penutup, Sakura memberanikan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Em.." sejenak, Itachi ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi lalu ia memberanikan diri, "Mau jadian denganku lagi?"

Sakura melongo mendengarnya. Ha? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Tapi, sepertinya dari mimik muka Itachi yang serius, Sakura mau tidak mau berfikir serius.

Melihat mimik muka Sakura yang berubah, meledaklah tawa Itachi.

"Hahaha.. ya ampun, Sakura, kau pikir serius ya?"

Sumpah, sekarang Sakura merasa ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah padam kemanapun, asal bukan di depan Itachi!

"Hahaha.. maaf, maaf Sakura, tapi aku penasaran saja."

Sakura merengut. "Huh, kamu ya~ awas lho!"

Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa sampai Sakura bertanya kepada Itachi, "Berbeda dengan adiknya ya..."

Itachi menghentikan tawanya. "Ha? Beda apanya?"

"Yah, kalau Sasuke-sensei bawaannya serius terus tuh, pas mengajar juga,"

Mendengar pernyataan polos dari Sasuke, Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. Sakura, Sakura. Jelas, dia itu 'kan guru! Tapi, kau senang 'kan, ditolong seperti kemarin, hahaha.."

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar pernyataan itu. Jadi, untuk menyamarkannya, ia berkata, "Apa sih, Itachi! Dia 'kan guruku..."

"Apa kau masih tidak mengingat Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Itachi pelan, hampir-hampir Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu, sekali lagi, kesunyian melanda mereka, sampai terdengar suara hujan.

"Ah.. kangennya.." desah Itachi yang terdengar oleh Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura juga mengeri dengan apa yang dirindukan Itachi.

_**Flasback**_

_Hari ini kencan terakhir Sakura, karena besok ia akan pindah ke Jepang. Hari sudah malam saat Itachi membawa Sakura makan malam di restoran Steak favoritnya, padahal Itachi sama sekali tidak menyukai steak. Tapi yah, demi Sakura, ia rela makan malam di restoran yang tidak ia sukai. _

"_Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Hm?" Itachi yang tadi tidak memperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kekasih yang duduk di seberangnya. _

"_Tidak apa-apa kita makan disini? Bukannya Itachi tidak suka steak?" terdengar nada bersalah dari Sakura._

_Itachi tersenyum mendengar ada nada perhatian dari kekasihnya. Betapa beruntungnya ia! "Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Ayo, pesan apa? Ah, biar kutebak ya?"_

_Sakura selalu senang pada saat Itachi mencoba menebak makanan apa yang akan ia makan sekarang._

"_Oke, Beef Steak dengan Mocca Latte, benar?"_

_Sekali lagi, Sakura merasa tersanjung mendapat kekasih seperti Itachi!_

_Tapi, sayang sekali, kebersamaan mereka sepertinya harus berakhir sampai disini. _

"_Em.. Itachi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Bisik Sakura pada saat pelayannya sudah pergi setelah mencatatkan pesanan. _

"_Apa?"_

"_Pertama-tama, aku ingin berterima kasih selama ini kau sudah menemaniku, terutama pada saat kematian tou-san dan kaa-san..."_

"_Apa kau masih tidak mau memegang pianomu?" potong Itachi._

_Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tidak, karena itulah yang menyebabkan tou-san dan kaa-san meninggal..." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena air matanya hampir menetes, kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan besar yang hangat mengelus kepalanya. _

"_Sudah, sudah. Jangan diteruskan. Tidak ada yang memaksamu," sebuah senyum menenangkan muncul. _

_Sakura membalas senyum itu, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu, aku minta maaf kalau misalnya ada kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat pada saat kita bersama dulu, kalau aku egois –dan aku mengakuinya- juga kalau aku terlalu memaksamu."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Tapi sepertinya saat aku di Jepang, aku sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun."_

_Satu kalimat yang membuat Itachi membeku seketika, walau ia sudah bisa memprediksikannya. Tapi, ia harus menghadapinya dengan sabar. _

"_Aku mengerti,"_

"_Maaf.. maaf.."_

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Jangan merasa bersalah karena aku mengerti. Jadi, bagaimana, malam ini kita bersenang-senang saja ya? Jangan menangis.."_

_Sakura benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapat kekasih yang pengertian seperti Itachi!_

_Saat pesanan datang, mereka berdua makan dalam diam sambil mendengar rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membasahi kota NewYork..._

_Dan malam itu, Sakura merasa senang sekaligus sedih.._

_**End of Flasback**_

"Ya, aku juga," gumam Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Selama setahun setelah kau pergi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar melepaskanmu, tapi kau tahu?"

Sakura terdiam menunggu perkataan Itachi setelahnya.

"Sekarang, aku sudah bisa melepaskanmu sepenuhnya, dan bisa menganggapmu sebegai adik..."

"Oh.. Itachi.. terima kasih..." Sakura mengerti perasaan Itachi, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa benar-benar melupakan Itachi sampai setahun kemudian, dan sekarang ia bisa menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya.

"Lagipula," lanjut Itachi, "Ada seseorang yang sangat, sangat mencintaimu, dan ia lebih pantas denganmu."

"Siapa?" entah mengapa, dikepala Sakura terbayang wajah guru barunya, tapi segera ia tepiskan.

Itachi tersenyum misterius. "Yah, lihat saja nanti."

Pulang dari restoran steak itu, kepala Sakura terisi oleh satu hal. Siapa orang yang dimaksud dengan Itachi?

#

Hari Kamis, Sakura baru bisa masuk karena pertama-tama ia harus menghilangkan memar diwajahnya, walau tidak semua.

Dan, ia harus menyayangkan ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bekerja, dan harus mengganti shiftnya minggu ini menjadi tiga kali!

Beruntung, Sasuke entah mengapa menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang setiap kali ia pulang malam, dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyalahkan gurunya untuk kesialan pertamanya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di kepala Sakura. Yaitu, kemarin malam saat ia pulang kerja, Sasuke menunggunya di pintu belakang. Malam itu di dalam mobil, keadaan sunyi seperti biasa. Jadi, Sakura menginisiatifkan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sensei mengenalku dari Itachi?"

"Hn.. tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Siapa sih, yang tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura yang jenius itu?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa sensei mau mengantar dan menjemputku?"

Sasuke tersenyum misterius, tapi lalu ia terdiam. "Bukannya aku gurumu?"

Sakura merengut kesal. "Jangan jawab dengan jawaban itu lagi! Aku sudah bosan, tahu. Dan aku tahu jawabannya bukan itu saja. Ayo jawab~"

"Masa' kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Eh?" apa maksudnya?

"Masa' kau tidak mengingatku? Ah, sayang sekali."

"Memang kita pernah bertemu di NewYork dulu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" entah mengapa, terdengar nada sedih di dalam suara Sasuke. Kenapa ini?

"Sensei?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali tanpa ekspresi. "Ah, sudahlah. Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun!"

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Em.. terima kasih ya, sensei."

"Hn."

"Besok aku masuk kok, tenang saja hehe."

"Baguslah. Aku bosan dicekcoki oleh empat orang temanmu."

"Empat? Siapa saja?" perasaan, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata dihitung satu deh.

"Itu, si rambut kuning, si rambut cokelat, cewek pirang yang rambutnya panjang sama si ketua kelas."

"Ha?"

Kalau Naruto, Kiba sama Ino sih sudah biasa. Gaara?

"Maksudmu Gaara?" raut muka Sakura langsung berubah cerah.

"Hn." Hei, tunggu. Kenapa nada suara si guru ini jadi menyebalkan sih?

"Asiik!" Dasar Sakura. Giliran seneng aja, gak merhatiin sekitar. Gak merhatiin raut muka si guru yang sekarang pucat tuh!

_Apa ni anak seneng gara-gara Gaara? Yah, kalah gua._

"Ya udah, masuk sana! Buruan!" Oke Sas, lu gak usah sinis, oke? Tapi, nada suara itu tidak bisa ditahan Sasuke.

"Iya iya, dasar dingin. Week!"

"Heh, aku ini gurumu ya!"

"Ini diluar sekolah! Di sekolah kamu Uchiha-sensei, tapi kalau disini Sasuke yaa!"

"Huh, dasar gak sopan!"

BRAK! Pintu Sakura dibanting di depan Sasuke. Tanpa diketahuinya, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang aku Sasuke."

Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. "Tapi besok, siap-siap dapat hukuman dari Uchiha-sensei!"

Lalu lamunan Sakura terpotong mendengar namanya diteriakan.

"SAKURA!"

Suara siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Naruto si cowok super hyperaktif! Tapi, Sakura mengabaikannya.

Baru sampai di depan pintu, Sakura menanggapi panggilan Naruto. "Apa?" tanyanya balik dengan dingin.

Naruto merengut di sebelahnya. "Dasar! Kenapa tidak bilang kalo lu sakit? Gua jadinya kena damprat Uchiha-sensei nih, gara-gara nanyain lu. Minimal bales sms atau jawab telepon gitu? Gaara aja sampe nyari-nyari!"

Sakura hanya nyengir saja mendengar ocehan, atau dampratan? Dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu, ia menggeser pintu kelas, dan mendapati bahwa hapir seluruh anggota kelasnya sedang memandangnya.

Atau mungkin, memandang seseorang di belakangnya?

Sakura berbalik. Gaara?

"Well, welcome back."

Sumpah, Sakura gak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat kata sambutan dari seoarang Gaara!

TEET!

Sebelum Sakura bisa mencerna seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya, bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan guru mereka pagi ini, Ebisu-sensei, guru TIK memasuki kelas dan dengan instruksi kepala menyuruh mereka menuju ruang Multimedia. Dan Sakura berjalan dengan kawan-kawannya, tentu, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Hinata.

Jam pelajarang pertama, TIK berlangsung dalam diam. Jam pelajaran kedua, Fisika, berlangsung lama, walau Sakura –tentu saja- bisa menjawab soal-soal yang ditanyakan.

Istirahat berlangsung lumayan lama bagi seorang Sakura, karena ia tidak beranjak dari kelasnya. Dan, kejutan. Seorang Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk di tempat Shikamaru!

"Hey."

Dan dibalas hanya dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak masuk?"

"Hem.. sakit."

"Sakit tapi lenganmu dibalut, ha?"

"Haha, kelihatan sekali ya memangnya?"

"Hn."

"Hahaha.. Gaara, Gaara. Maaf, tapi ini sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia, tapi sepertinya Uchiha-sensei tahu."

"Ah, kebetulan saja. Dia 'kan adiknya Itachi."

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. Maksudnya?

Melihat reaksi Gaara, Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha... kau bisa menbaknya."

"A-"

"GAARA!"

Sekali lagi, percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat. Matsuri.

"Sudah, Gaara, pacarmu memanggil tuh! Sana, hus hus!" walau ia mengatakan dengan nada bercanda, tapi dalam hati ia tidak bisa menyangkali perasaan cemburu saat mengatakannya.

Gaara beranjak, tapi sebelum pergi ia berbalik dan berkata, "Satu hal yang perlu kuluruskan, Matsuri bukan pacarku." Dan ia berlalu pergi.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Siapa yang nanya?

Tapi, mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum, dan lalu memejamkan mata sampai terdengar suara bel masuk.

TEET!

Sakura membuka matanya, dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki ruangan, diikuti, paling belakang, Sasuke.

"Hmph, masuk rupanya dia."

Saat semua siswa sudah duduk dan ruangan kelas hening. Baru saat itu Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Yah, karena minggu lalu kita telah melihat kemampuan masing-masing anak, dan bulan depan per-kelas XI akan menampilkan pertunjukan musik. Jadi, kita akan kembali ke ruang musik dan melihat penampilan masing-masing, dan lalu akan menempati orang-orang di tempat yang sesuai dengan kemampuan."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari anak-anak, entah karena apa.

Lalu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu, sekarang mari semua ke ruang musik. Sekarang."

Dan terdengar suara meja dan kursi yang bergeser, dan derap kaki melangkah keluar.

"Haruno, aku harus bicara kepadamu."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Kau kukawal ke ruang musik. Jangan mencoba kabur!"

Sakura mendengus. Siapa sih yang mencoba kabur dengan keadaan badan yang sakit?

Sekali-lagi, Sakura berjalan keluar dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba, orang terakhir di kelas, dan dibelakangnya ada Sasuke.

Sampai di ruang musik...

Terdengar lagu klasik Lullaby, dan entah mengapa kepala Sakura langsung berat.

"_Penampilan dari..."_

"_Kyaa!"_

Tunggu dulu, kenapa badannya terasa berat?

"_Haruno Sakura! Silahkan naik ke panggung!"_

"_Ta-"_

Kenapa... semuanya terasa berputar-putar?

"_Janga-"_

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_

"_Jangan ke sana-"_

"_TIDAK!"_

Hal terakhir yang Sakura lihat adalah sepasang mata onxy yang menatapnya kaget dan cemas, juga tangan hangat yang menangkapnya saat jatuh.

Sasuke?

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Hehehe... to all, maaf yaa mungkin telat update!

Terus, buat para pembaca, Natsu minta pertimbangan nih..

Apa Sakura terlihat 'gampangan' deket dengan cowok, juga Itachi?

Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Yang punya daftar lagu klasik.. need help please!

Thanks yaa buat reviewer!

Need your REVIEW PLEASE!

_Next : Chapter 8 – Masa Lalu Sakura_


	8. Masa Lalu Sakura dan Pernyataan Gaara

_Hal terakhir yang Sakura lihat adalah sepasang mata onxy yang menatapnya kaget dan cemas, juga tangan hangat yang menangkapnya saat jatuh._

_Sasuke?_

* * *

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Tuan –tuan?- Kishimoto, tapi yang jelas My Sensei punyanya Natsu !

Rate : Yang pasti yang aman mah T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, AU, alur kelambatan? Di sini juga banyak OC yang muncul, hehehe. There's a little bit ItaSaku and GaaSaku, but as always, pair in this fict is SasuSaku.

**Don't Like, Don't Read ..**

But…

ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Masa Lalu Sakura dan Pengakuan Gaara**

"Kyaa!"

"Sakura!"

HUP!

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap sosok yang terjatuh di depannya, lalu menggendongnya, _bridal style._

"Semua, harap tunggu dulu di ruang musik." Dengan suara datar, Sasuke memperintahkan murid-murid yang lain, menenangkan yang ribut, lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang UKS.

Di dekapannya, Sakura bergelung gelisah, dan wajahnya pucat. Sasuke hanya memandangnya cemas dan panik, lalu berusaha menenagkannya.

"Sakura..." gumamnya, menenangkan. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Sampai di UKS, ternyata Shizune, penjaga UKS, sedang tidak ada. Lalu, Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di salah satu tempat tidur. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dan memposisikannya di sebelah tempat tidur itu. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik yang membayanginya selama tiga tahun ini, dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Sakura... apa kamu belum bisa melupakan hal itu?" gumam Sasuke. Awalnya, ia datang ke Jepang untuk mencari sosok berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang selalu ia cari-cari di NY, dan akhirnya menerima tawaran sebagai guru pengganti walau ia tidak punya latar belakang di bidang pendidikan. Di NY pun ia mengambil jurusan musik, walau sebenarnya darah dosen menurun dari ibunya.

Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, well di NY siapa sih yang tidak kenal Sakura, si pianis jenius? Permainannya yang mempesona dan memikat, juga di usia yang masih muda namanya sudah terkenal di kota itu, walau anehnya, di Jepang namanya masih tidak terdengar.

Pertama kali Sasuke melihat konser Sakura, ia benar-benar terpesona oleh sosok yang bermain dengan tenang dan indah di panggung. _"Belle.." _satu-satunya kata yang keluar di mulutnya waktu itu. Dan, entah kenapa baru ia sadari sekarang, aniki-nya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh saat ia memuji bidadari (Sasuke tidak menyangkal Sakura sebagai bidadari-_nya_). Baru ia sadari, tatapan aneh itu mungkin cemburu? Karena ternyata pada saat itu Itachi sudah mengenal Sakura.

Hilangnya Sakura dari dunia musik di NY tentu saja menggemparkan, tapi tentu saja yang paling sedih adalah Sakura sendiri. Ia sudah mengenal musik sejak ia berumur tiga tahun! Well, sebenarnya itu bukansebuah hal yang... aneh. Karena kedua orangtua Sakura sendiri adalah pemusik jenius yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

Dan, kematian tragis keduanya tentu saja diceritakan dimana-mana.

Bahkan Sasuke masih tidak bisa melupakan hari itu, pada malam berhujan yang gelap...

_**Flasback**_

_Hari itu, tanggal 18 Februari. _

_Keadaan New York yang gelap dan hujan deras._

_Di sebuah gedung mewah, yang sekarang penuh sesak dengan penonton yang memakai baju mewah dan formal. _

_Tidak terkecuali Sasuke. _

_Malam itu, diam-diam ia membeli sebuah tiket untuk menonton pertunjukan piano dari seorang pianis muda, yang bahkan lebih muda daripada dirinya. Hujun yang dera tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menonton. Ia benar-benar semangat._

_Tidak terkecuali Sakura sendiri. _

_Di ruang panitia dibelakang panggung, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menelpon kedua orangtuanya yang belum datang karena mereka berdua baru saja mengikuti beberapa seminar di Milan. _

"_Tutt..."_

_Selalu saja nada sambung yang menyapanya saat ia menekan tombol yang sudah familier di benaknya. Berkali-kali. Sampai Sakura putus asa dan mencoba mencari di aula tempat tamu. Tapi, tetap saja sosok yang ia rindukan itu tidak ditemukan. _

"_Ayolah.. tou-san... kaa-san.. datanglah!" hanya kata itu yang digumamkannya setiap saat. _

_Lima menit berlalu, dan sekarang acara akan dimulai. _

"_Sakura..."_

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi!"_

_Sang pendamping, Kakashi, mendesah pasrah. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa kalah dari sepupunya itu. _

"_Sakura..."_

"_Lima menit lagi!" katanya bersikeras. 'Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. cepatlah datang!'_

_Sebenarnya Sakura tahu, orangtuanya pasti capek setelah penerbangan mereka dari Milan. Tapi, ini penampilan puncaknya! Akan ada beberapa orang –tamu- penting yang akan melihatnya, dan ini merupakan kesempatan yang sangat besar untuk meraih beasiswa. Tapi, tanpa orangtuanya, itu tidak akan berarti!_

_Kegiatan mengamati pintu depan terhenti ketika ada tangan besar yang menariknya kearah belakang panggung. _

"_Pama-"_

"_Mereka pasti datang, Sakura! Sekarang, jangan buat mereka menunggu dan berikan permainan terbaikmu! Cepat!"_

_Terpaksa menurut, Sakura beralih menuju belakang panggung, dan mencengkram bagian bawah gaunnya. Gugup. Dan, cemas. Tapi, sekali lagi sikap profesionallah yang harus ia tampilkan. Jadi, seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju panggung. Lalu, menghadap kearah penonton, ia tersenyum, dan lalu menuju pianonya dan duduk. _

_Lagu pertama, Sonata in D mengalun penuh semangat, membius para penonton, termasuk Sasuke. _

_Sakura pun menikmati permainannya sendiri, walau dalam hati rasa cemasnya makin menjadi. Apalagi saat itu, permainan pertamanya saja sudah disambut oleh banyak orang. Bahkan dari juri pun menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi, dimana orangtuanya?_

_Permainan kedua berlanjut, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak fokus. Permainannya memang masih indah, tapi tidak seindah biasanya. Hal itu pula yang membuat para juri bingung. _

'_Sakura...'_

_Di belakang panggung, Kakashi tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan ke hp Sakura yang dipengangnya._

**Calling... Tou-san**

_Bimbang, akhirnya Kakashi mengangkat handphone berwarna _pink _itu._

"_Halo?"_

"_..." suara di seberang sana terdengar ragu._

"_Siapa ini?"_

"_..." jawaban dari sang penelfon membuat Kakashi kaget._

"_Kenapa handphone Mr. Haruno ada di tangan anda?"_

_Entah kenapa, Kakashi mendapat firasat buruk mengenai hal ini._

"_Karena..."_

"_APA?"_

_Kakashi hampir saja menjatuhkan handphone itu. Tapi, suara itu melanjutkan lagi._

"_..."_

"_Ya, saya mengerti. Kami akan segera ke sana."_

_KLIK! Telepon terputus, meninggalkan Kakashi yang menatap handphone itu nanar. _

'_Apa.. harus kuberitahu ia sekarang? Tapi, ini konsernya yang paling penting, dan puncaknya. Tapi...'_

"_Paman?"_

_Suara Sakura mengagetkan Kakashi yang sedang berfikir itu, membuatnya menjatuhkan hp pink itu. _

"_Paman? Apa yang paman lakukan dengan hp-ku?" tanya Sakura curiga, lalu ia memungut hp-nya. Tapi, pergerakannya berhenti ketika ia mendengar pamannya berkata. _

"_Kok kamu bisa disini?"_

_Sakura memandang pamannya seolah-olah ia adalah orang langka. Pandangan aneh. _

"_Ya ampun, paman, sekarang _break time, _jadi..."_

_Kata-kata Sakura berhenti ketika tv disana, ang sedang menyala menayangkan sebuah berita._

"_Pemirsa, telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan mobil beruntun yang menewaskan dua orang serta beberapa orang lainnya luka-luka. Dilihat dari-"_

_Sakura melihat kearah tv itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia mengenali plat mobil- bukan, ia malah mengenali mobil itu! Itu mobil.._

"_Tou-san..."_

_Sakura tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. _

"_Tidak..."_

"_Sakura-"_

"_TIDAK! TIDAK! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin itu tou-san dan kaa-san kan? Jawab paman, JAWAB!"_

_Sakura histeris. Ia memegang lengan pamannya, berteriak mencari jawaban. Sebuah anggukan datar dari Kakashi membuat Sakura terdiam, lalu terduduk di kursi. _

"_Hahaha..." tawanya datar, tapi matanya kosong._

"_Sakura..."_

"_Seharusnya, aku tidak meminta mereka datang. Seharusnya jadual penerbangan mereka tidak dimajukan. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa mereka datang. Seharusnya mereka masih di Milan, aman dan selamat. Seharusnya... seharusnya..." Sakura terus meracau, dan Kakashi benar-benar iba melihatnya. Apalagi ia juga shock, sangat shock. Kakaknya! _

"_Sakura.. itu bukan salahmu.."_

"_Tapi..." _

"_Shu.. kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu. Kita bisa bilang kepada panitia. Ayo, sekarang pergi." Suara lembut Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura. Mengangguk pelan, ia lalu beranjak. Tapi, kedua lututnya lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk._

_Hup! Untung, dengan sigap Kakashi menangkap keponakan kecilnya itu. lalu membimbingnya kearah tempat panitia._

_Setelah berdebat sedikit –panitianya mengizinkan mereka pergi, tapi mereka beharap memperbolehkan melayat, karena panitia disana merupakan teman-teman kedua orangtua Sakura-_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa pergi sekarang, dan melewatkan beasiswa?"_

_Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar pernyataan dari ketua panitia. Menurutnya, apa gunanya beasiswa tanpa kedua orangtua yang bisa membanggakannya?_

"_Untuk apa? Kedua orangtuaku sudah.. Ah lupakanlah. Terima kasih yaa, Paman."_

_Pein menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Izinkan kami melayat ya,"_

_Sakura tersenyum terpaksa. "Yah, mungkin mereka akan dimakamkan di Jepang..."_

_Pein tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepalanya. "Yuk,"_

_Sakura mengangguk, lalu sekerang pergi dari sana dengan Kakashi ke rumah sakit. _

_Selama perjalanan, Sakura sama sekali tidak bersuara, begitu pula ketika mereka sampai di sana dan langsung melihat jasad kedua orangtuanya. _

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa,, Sakrua langsung berjalan menuju jasad ayahnya dan memeluknya, dan berbisik, "Ayah, maaf, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan ayah, maaf..."_

_Menunduk dan mencium kening ayahnya, Sakura lalu beranjak menuju jasad ibunya. Di sana, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. _

"_Ibu.. maafkan Sakura, Sakura salah memaksa kalian ke sini, maaf.. maaf..." terisak, Sakura memeluk ibunya lalu mencium keningnya, dan mengusap rambutnya. Lalu, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. _

_Setelah itu, pandangan Sakura selalu menerawang dan kosong. _

_Setelah itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi menyentuh pianonya, sampai ia bertemu Sasuke. _

_**End of Flasback**_

"...Sakura..."

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Lagu terakhir yang dimainkan ibunya membuatnya shock, dan tiba-tiba semuanya langsung gelap. Yang terkahir ia rasakan adalah tangan hangat yang menangkapnya saat jatuh.

Silau. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan lalu mencoba duduk, pada saat sebuah tangan besar membantunya duduk.

Sakura menengok ke kanannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sosok berambut merah dan bermata hijau duduk disampingnya.

Gaara.

"Gaara? Ukh.. " karena terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura merasakan sakit disekitar kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm.."

Mencoba meneliti ruang sekitarnya, Sakura lalu melihat jam di dinding. Sudah waktunya pulang!

Lalu, ia melihat kearah Gaara yang ada di sampingnya. Menyerngit, ia bertanya, "Ada apa kau disini?"

Ditembat begitu, Gaara tersipu.

Tunggu. Ulangi.

Gaara.

Tersipu.

Karena perkataan Sakura.

Oh god, apakah, apakah...?

*Author: Tunggu! Ini fict SasuSaku, bukan GaaSaku!*

Gaara menjawab pelan, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm?"

"Besok.. sepulang sekolah bisa jalan bareng."

Loading...

Apa?

Sakura kaget. Sumpah bener-bener kaget. Apalagi, Gaara yang meminta cuy! Kecengannya!

Tapi, entah mengapa, saat akan menjawab yang ada di kepala Sakura adalah sosok berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Uchiha-sensei.

'Tunggu. Kok si super nyebelin itu sih yang muncul? Hey, wrong mind!'

Mengabaikan pikirannya, Sakura lalu menangguk.

Gaara tersenyum puas. "Oke, besok pulang bareng, oke? Gua tunggu."

Sakura tersenyum jenaka. "Hey, kita sekelas tau!"

Gaara menepuk kepalanya. "Oh iya! Lupa! Hahaha..maaf!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Oke, tidak apa-apa. Slow, oke? Hahaha.."

Mereka lalu tertawa kecil. Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatap mereka dari pintu ruang UKS dengan tidak senang...

.

.

Pulang sekolah keesoka harinya. Jam yang paling Sakura tunggu.

"Sakura.."

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm? Maaf, tapi gua ada janji, gimana kalo ntar malem aja di hp, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu bertanya, "Memang dengan siapa?"

Tersenyum puas, Sakura menjawab, "Gaara!"

DEG! Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa perbedaan raut muka dari Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menyadari dirinya berubah, Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Duluan yaa? Neji-nii sudah menunggu." Lalu Hinata berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung .

"Lha, kenapa ntu anak? Ya sudahlah, sekarang pergi." Mengangkat bahu bingung, Sakura mengabaikan hal itu lalu berlari kearah parkiran.

Disana, sudah ada Gaara. Dengan motor merahnya.

"Siap?"

"Un!"

Lalu, mereka pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat adegan itu dari balik kaca mobil. Mendecak kesal, orang itu lalu mengikuti mereka.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke sedang cemburu.

Pelan-pelan dan berusaha tidak membuat orang curiga, Sasuke melaju, sampai motor yang diikutinya berhenti di sebuah cafe.

BlackCat Cafe.

Turun dari mobil, dan memakai sebuah wig berwarna putih dan kacamata hitam, Sasuke mengikuti dua orang itu dan lalu duduk di belakang bangku mereka.

Mencoba mencuri dengar, Sasuke mendengar beberapa kalimat.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Gaara menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm, apa itu?"

"Sakura, I love you."

Sasuke menjatuhkan dagunya. Apa?

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Hehehe.. bagaimana?

Pendek ya? Maaaaf

Terus, buat:

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**Keiko 1310 **

**Michi No ShiraYuuki**

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**

**Hanaya Muchiniwa **

**Shard Vlocasters**

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi**

**Rissa 'Uchiha**

**cherry'blossom-kawaii**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Rievectha Herbs**

**Thia2rh**

**Shane D. Scarlett**

**Icha Yukina clyne**

**Lin Narumi Rutherford**

**Merai Alexya Kudo**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

**Aichiruchan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan **

**D-kiro YoiD**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku**

**Kazuma Big Tomat**

**Kagurazaka Suzuran**

**Chousamori Aozora **

**Lahthiefniwa 'UCHIHA**

**Onaji sora no shita**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**LuthRhythm**

**Shaneeta Chornicles **

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

**TaNia Hitsugaya Soifon**

**Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2**

**Vytachi W. F**

**crying-boy winter**

**Uchiha Sakura97**

**Kiki AiSuzu**

**And all of readers**

Thanks for everything :)

Kalo gak ada kalian, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ni fict, hehehe ^^

Oh ya, for question:

Apa alurnya masih kecepetan?

Kira-kira lagu pop agak mellow yang inggris yang cocok buat dansa apa yaa? Need your request pelase!

Thanks for your reviews

Thanks for your read too :D

REVIEW PLEASE!

_Next – Mak Comblang?_


	9. Mak Comblang

"_Sakura, I love you"_

_Sasuke menjatuhkan dagunya. Apa?_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer : All is belong to Mr. Kishimoto, I just borrow its chara, but, My Sensei is mine.

Rate : T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, a little bit GaaSaku and maybe ItaSaku, but as always, it return to SasuSaku!

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

But..

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Mak Comblang**

"Apa?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Menunggu kelanjutan Gaara.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menahan nafasnya juga. Tapi, ia lebih memilih berdiri dengan keras dan lalu berjalan menjauh dengan mengumpat, tentu saja dengan bahasa Spanyol. Hanya Sakura yang tahu artinya. _Sepertinya pernah dengar, _batinnya. Tapi, ia mengabaikannya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu kelanjutan Gaara.

Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara menunduk sambil mengehela nafas. "Haah.. apakah kau pikir itu serius, Sakura?"

CTAR! Seakan-akan ada petir yang terdengar di belakangnya, Sakura terlonjak kaget. Kaget, tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal ia sudah menaruh harapan pada Gaara.

"Ha ha ha, tidak kok.." Sakura tertawa grogi. Ia takut mimik muka dan perasaannya ketahuan oleh Gaara. _Tidak, _batinnya. _Ini bukan saat yang tepat._

Sakura menghela nafasnya, walau dalam hati ia kecewa. Ya, ia sangat kecewa. Gaara adalah orang yang ia suka, dan lalu mengatakan tiga kata yang paling ia tunggu, dan bilang itu tidak serius?

"Sakura?"

Gaara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, membuatnya fokus kembali.

"Y-ya?" Wow, nada suara Sakura gugup!

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm. So?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Entah mengapa, gua ingin cerita sama lu. Pertama kali gua ketemu lu, lu langsung bikin nyaman. Sama lu, lu bikin gua apa adanya. Gak jaim. Dan itu membuat gua pengen cerita sama lu. Temen-temen –sahabat- gua gak ada yang tau, karena mereka pasti nertawain gua. Tapi sama lu enggak kan?"

Sakura dengan gugup mengangguk. Sekarang, ia mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Lu boleh cerita apa aja sama gua kok, Gar. Tenang aja, gak bakalan gua kasih tahu siapa-siapa kok."

Gaara menangguk, lalu kembali merenung. Tapi, ia tidak melihat perubahan dari air muka Sakura yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Em.. sebenernya.. gua lagi suka.."

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar, walau dalam hati lamanya waktu itu malah membuatnya makin sakit. Kenapa? Karena, ia menyukai pemuda itu, padahal pemuda itu jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain!

".. bukan.. gua cinta sama dia.."

Oke, cinta lagi! Lu bener-bener gak punya kesempatan, Sakura!

".. sama salah satu sahabat lu."

Tunggu.

"S-sahabat ku?"

Gaara mengangguk, sekarang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Siapa?"

Sunyi.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak, jangan sekarang deh..."

Sakura mendengus, walau dalam hati ia merasa senang. Senang karena setidaknya hatinya masih bisa terselamatkan, karena ia tidak perlu mendengar nama cewek itu... setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai hatinya siap. Muna 'kah dia?

"Gua dikenal pemberani –oke, gua bukannya menyombong. Gua dikenal sebagai cowok yang dikejar-kejar cewek –bukan gua ke ge-eran. Lihat 'kan, gua gampang bilang cinta ke cewek lain, tapi kalau sama dia? Huh, ngomong aja gak berani. Gua pengecut kan?"

_Lu gak pengecut, Gar. _Sakura membatin dalam hati, merana. _Itu wajar. Lebih pengecut lagi gua, gua yang suka sama lu. Tapi, gua gak bisa ngatain apa yang gua rasain, dan gua malah denger curhatan lu. _"Ya udah, kalo misalnya gak ada apa-apa lagi, gua boleh pulang?" kata Sakura gelisah, suaranya hampir pecah sekarang. Hampir.

"Hn?" ada apa dengan Sakura? "Baiklah. Nanti gua janjian lagi, oke? Bye."

"Bye," secepat kilat, Sakura berlari keluar, mengabaikan panggilan para pelayan yang ingin menanyakan kabarnya, dan juga mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung dari Gaara. Suaranya sudah pecah. Matanya mengabur sekarang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sakura berlari tanpa arah sekarang, dan ketika ia berhenti, ia tibba di sebuah gerbang tua. Gerbang dengan simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

"Uchiha..." Sakura menggumamkan nama yang sudah ia kenal itu. Dulu, keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terpandang disini. Tapi, suatu hari, entah mengapa seluruh keluarga mereka pindah ke Eropa. Dan sekarang, yang ada di Jepang merupakan kedua orangtua Itachi, dan kedua anak mereka.

"Uchiha..." entah mengapa, mengingat nama itu membuatnya mengingat kepada salah seorang anggota klan besar itu.

Bukan seseorang yang pernah mengisi harinya, bukan.

Bukan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengajaknya makan malam romantis, bukan.

Tapi, seseorang dengan pakaian layaknya mahasiswa, memakai kacamata hanya untuk aksesoris,

Seorang guru yang sering kali memanggilnya ke apartemennya hanya untuk menyuruh membelikan makanan kecil di supermarket.

Sosok yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali, tanpa memperdulikan nyawanya sendiri.

Sakura berlari menuju daerah apartemennya. Hari mulai hujan, dan seragamnya langsung basah. Tapi, ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Mengikuti perkataan hatinya, ia langsung mencari sosok itu.

Sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Sasuke sedang frustasi, sungguh.

Siapa sih, yang tidak begitu kalau melihat cewek yang dicintainya –sebagai tambahan, ia sudah mencari-cari gadis itu selama tiga tahun!- di tembak di depan matanya, oleh orang yang jelas-jelas disukai gadis itu!

Tapi, pikiran Sasuke langsung berhenti ketika ia mendengar bel dari pintunya.

Ting tong, ting tong!

"Siapa sih, malam-malam begini." Gumam Sasuke. Mana diluar hujan lagi!

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Sebentar, sebentar!"

Dengan enggan, Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu.

Kriet..

Perlahan, ia menarik pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan keadaan baju basah kuyup!

"Sa-"

"Sasuke!"

Perkataan Sasuke berhenti karena tiba-tiba gadis di depannya berlari kearahnya, dan memeluknya. Oh.. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti _blusshing! _

"Hiks.. hiks.. Senpai.."

Sasuke masih membatu di tempatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mulai memeluk Sakura sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut.

Sakura sendiri menemukan kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.. duluu sekali. Entah dari siapa.

Tapi, kehangatan itu ia pernah rasakan. Ia tahu itu. Pantas saja, dulu ketika pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di lapangan basket, ia merasa mengenal orang itu. Tapi, bukan karena ia mirip Itachi. Malah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adik Itachi dari mulut Itachi sendiri.

"Sakura.."

"Hm.." Sakura masih saja memeluk Sasuke tanpa menyadari mereka berdua basah sekarang!

"Sakura.. kita masuk dulu ya?"

Mengangguk, Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tengah.

"Duduklah."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa. Sasuke lalu pergi untuk mengambil handuk.

Saat kembali, ia melihat Sakura yang memandang jendela luar dengan pandangan nanar, hampa. Sama seperti mata yang selalu ia lihat setelah kejadian itu.

_Sakit.._Sasuke membatin. _Ayolah Sakura, tersenyum._

"Ini handuk untukmu."

Sakura menerima handuk putih yang disodorkan itu dengan pelan, dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih sekedarnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Suara lembut dari Sasuke membuat hati Sakura sakit, sakit sekali. Lalu ia mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata emeraldnya.

Sakura terisak tanpa suara, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Hey.. Sakura.. Jangan nangis! Apa yang sakit? Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke panik. Apa mungkin Sakura menangis karena.. Bukannya ia bahagia karena Gaara menembaknya?

"Sensei.." tanpa dikomando, Sakura menangis, menangis di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke, yang awalnya kaget, hanya terdiam lalu memeluk kepala Sakura lembut, dan mengusapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku ada disini..."

"Hu..hu..hu.."

Malam itu, ruangan penuh dengan isak tangis Sakura, dan Sasuke yang mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura tidak lagi menangis di bahu Sasuke, tapi memeluknya. Menangis di dadanya. Mencari kehangatan. Mencari perlindungan.

Sekitar beberapa waktu kemudian, Sakura terdiam. Isaknya masih ada, matanya memerah. Tapi, ia sudah bisa menguasai emosinya lagi. Lalu, ia mendongkak. Melihat Sasuke yang menyender kepunggung sofa. Yang menatapnya lembut.

"Sasuke.."

"Apa sekarang kau bersedia menceritakan apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin bercerita kepada salah satu sahabatnya, karena kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka lah yang dicintai Gaara. Ia juga enggan bercerita kepada Naruto, Kiba atau Shikamaru, karena yang mereka lakukan pasti melabrak Gaara.

Cukup ia bercerita kepada Sasuke.

"Tadi, sepulang sekolah, aku diajak Gaara untuk jalan ke BlackCat." Sakura terdiam. Apa ia akan menceritakan juga bahwa ia menyukai Gaara?

"Sensei.. aku sebenarnya tidak memandang Gaara hanya sekedar teman saja. Tapi, tapi..."

Saskue mencelos. Tapi ia tetap terdiam, walau dalam hati ia geram. Geram, tentu. Siapa sih, yang tidak kalau misalnya ada di posisinya?

"Tadi.. di cafe, dia bilang..."

Ini kata-kata yang paling di benci Sasuke.

"..dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi, tahukah sensei?"

Sasuke terdiam. Apa? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan...

"Dia bilang itu hanya bercanda. Dia bilang begitu."

Oh... tepat sasaran, Sasuke!

Tes...

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi.

"Sakura.."

"Apa sensei tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku hancur, sensei. Dia bilang, ia ingin bercerita tentangku. Tentang orang yang dicintainya. Dan sensei, apa coba yang bikin aku paling terpuruk?"

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Dia bilang, ia mencintai salah satu sahabatku."

Hening menguasai ruangan itu selama beberapa waktu, sampai Sakura melanjutkan, "Waktu itu, yang aku lakukan hanya diam. Lalu tersenyum, dan bilang 'Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku'. Tapi, dalam hati aku mengutuk siapa saja, yang membuatku jadi sedih seperti ini.

Sasuke terdiam, mencerna semuanya. Jadi, gadis yang dicintainya menyukai orang lain, dan orang itu mencintai salah seroang sahabat sang gadis?

"Apa yang akan sensei lakukan kalau jadi aku?"

Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu melepaskannya. Ia sama seperti Sakura. Ia mencintai Sakura, tapi Sakura menyukai orang lain. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Mungkin..." Sasuke mulai lambat-lambat. "Aku akan mendukung orang itu agar bisa bersama gadis yang dicintainya, sementara aku mengobati lukaku, mencoba melupakannya. Kalau dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan agar aku bisa bersamanya, karena hatinya sudah bersama orang lain."

"Ya.." Sakura mencoba mencerna semuanya. "Ya.. mungkin aku bisa mencobanya."

"Sakura, ingat saja. 'Cinta tidak harus memiliki' dengan beberapa keadaan, yaitu apabila hati orang yang kau cintai sudah terpaut dengan orang lain. Jadi, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mendorongnya agar mencapai kebahagiaannya, sementara kau mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Memang sulit, tapi lambat laun kau sendiri akan bersyukur karena bisa melupakannya. Tapi, bukan berari memusuhi. Melupakan perasaan khusus kepada seseorang bukan berarti menjauhinya."

Sakura mengangguk, sementara Sasuke melanjutkan, "Jadi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja membantu Gaara agar bisa bersatu dengan salah satu sahabatmu itu. Dan melihat mereka bahagia. Tapi, kau juga bisa mencoba memisahkan mereka, dan mengambil Gaara untukmu. Itu semua tergantung hatimu sendiri." Sasuke menganggkat bahunya. "Jadi ya, semua tergantung padamu."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengusap matanya.

"Makasih ya, sensei."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sensei?"

"Hn."

"Apa kalau diluar sekolah, aku boleh memanggilmu.. Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya. Ha? Apa?

"Boleh tidak?" desak Sakura.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"Yah, karena sensei mengingatkanku dengan Itachi. Masa, kakaknya kupanggil dengan namanya, tapi adiknya tidak?" jawab Sakura polos sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura melihat perubahan Sasuke, yang hanya menyerngit. Tapi, lalu menyeringai. Seringai setuju.

"Ya, bolehlah."

Sakura tersenyum. Entah mengapa, hal itu membuatnya sejenak melupakan masalahnya.

"Tapi, apa tidak sopan ya? Gimana kalau Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-san? Uchiha-sama? Sasuke-ku? Ah, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke merinding mendengar nama panggilan yang terakhir. Sontak, ia menjitak kepala Sakura.

"AW! Apaan sih, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Salah sendiri manggil tidak bener." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Iih, dasar sok!"

"Hn."

"Sasu-chan~"

"SAKURA!"

"Hahahahahahaha..."

Entah mengapa, Sakura suka melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah tapi mukanya ditekuk.

Dan juga, Sasuke menghela nafas lega melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

'_Keep smilling, mi cielo...'_

.

.

Hari itu, hari minggu. Dimana seluruh anggota kelasnya sedang berkumpul di BlackCat Cafe. Niatnya sih rapat mengenai festival sekolah dan penampilan kelas mereka, tapi entah oleh siapa dan sejak kapan malah jadi ajang mengobrol.

"Sakura..."

"Ya, Kotetsu?"

"Kau bisa kerja sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, sampai, "Yah, liat saja nanti. Bilang saja kepada bos bahwa aku akan kerja sesuai jam ketentuan. Tenang saja,"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau peristiwa waktu itu terulang kembali?"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah punya body-guard yang akan mengantarku pulang, dan lagi para berandal itu sudah ditangkap." Body-guard yang dimaksud disini tentu saja Sasuke!

Kotetsu mengangguk, lalu membisikan, "Kalau bisa, jangan pakai piano saja. Hehehe."

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Tenang saja! Kebetulan, mungkin hari ini aku akan membawakan beberapa lagu pop? Hehehe, itu bisa diatur!"

Menghela nafas lalu mencatatkan beberapa pesanan teman-teman Sakura, Kotetsu lalu kembali ke dapur untuk memberikan daftar pesanan.

"Lu kenal dia, Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Yup! Tentu saja!"

"Tau darimana?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ra-ha-si-a doong!"

Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. "Huh, dasar ya! Oh ya, Kyuubi bilang ia akan kembali ke NY minggu depan. Terus, Kyuu-nii pindah ke Italia. Karena, katanya ia dapat beasiswa lanjutan ke sana. Lu mo nganter?"

"Mau!" tanya berfikir lagi, Sakura menerima tawaran itu.

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Oke! Nanti gua bilangin ke Kyuu-nii yaa!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu beralih ke makanannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan permintaan Gaara yang ingin bertemu dengannya untuk bercerita. Untungnya, karena mendapat 'petuah' dari Sasuke, ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba melupakan Gaara.

"Ehm.."

Suara dari Gaara, yang duduk diujung meja, membuat banyak kepala menengok kearahnya. Termasuk Sakura.

"Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan rapat mengenai penampilan kita di festival nanti. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Matsuri mengangkat tangannya sambil memandang Sakura sengit. Sakura mendapat firasat buruk disini.

"Ya?" tanya Gaara malas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menunjuk Sakura menjadi salah satu panitia inti? Memang ia mengerti mengenai musik?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada menuduh.

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari berbagai arah. Semua memandang Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Apakah Sakura bisa?

"Ehm.." deheman dari Gaara membuat semua diam.

"Jadi? Menurutmu bagaimana? Apakah dia bisa?" tanya Matsuri penuh kemenangan sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Kau.." geram Kiba, tapi ia lalu ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Sudah, dia benar. Minimal, kalau aku jadi bagian musik, aku bisa dan mengerti musik, benar?" tanya Sakura dengan nada memojokkan Matsuri. Anak itu, sejak ia dikeluarkan dari gank-nya, tingkahnya makin menjadi-jadi! Mulai dari mengejeknya, membicarakannya, sampai (katanya) menyebar fitnah di kalangan kakak kelas!

Matsuri mengangguk antusias. Kalau Sakura yang ia kenal dan orang-orang kenal itu, ia itu bejad!

Tapi, Matsuri tidak mengenal Sakura yang ada di NY dulu. Begitu juga orang-orang disini.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu. Kebetulan sekali, aku akan kerja."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Yah, kau lihat saja nanti." Sakura tersenyum misterius, lalu pergi ke dapur. Setelah berbicara dengan bosnya, yang setuju ia membuka penyamarannya sekarang, Sakura memakai bajunya sebagai 'CherryKnight'. Lengkap dengan topengnya.

Lalu, ia berjalan menuju panggung. Ia lalu duduk di kuris panjang, di depa mike. Bukan lagi di depan piano. Sejak kedatangannya ke panggung, ruangan cafe langsung hening, termasuk teman-temannya yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai jati dirinya.

"Selama siang, semua.." suara khas-nya menyapa para penonton.

"Hari ini, saya selaku 'CherryKnight' akan membuka topeng saya untuk pertama kalinya." Mendengar itu, para pengunjung cafe langsung ribut. Yah, wajar sih. Ini pertama kalinya Cherry Knight menampilkan wajah aslinya!

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka topeng talinya, dan menampakkan wajah tegasnya.

Bisa dipastikan reaksi para penonton?

Teman-temannya memandangnya tak percaya.

Sementara yang lain mengagumi wajah cantik Sakura.

Dan Sasuke, yang kebetulan ada di sana bersama Itachi, memandang Sakura dengan senyum hangat.

"Siang semua! Nama asli dari Cherry Knight adalah Haruno Sakura. Tapi, saya harap kalian masih memanggil saya dengan nama panggung saya. Dan, khusus hari ini, saya akan bernyanyi dengan diiringi gitar!"

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh ruangan. Sakura melihat kearah Matsuri yang sekarang memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Pandangan seperti itu menyiratkan 'Puas-kau-sekarang?'. Dan Sakura puaaas sekali!

"Ehm.. boleh kumulai?"

Sakura mengambil gitar berwarna merah-putih, lalu menyetelnya. Dan memulai nadanya.

Nada yang lembut, dan lalu Sakura mulai bernyanyi.

'_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono**_

_**Kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte,**_

_**Boku ga mitsukeeta kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte,**_

_**Kuzutruitatte, suki na hito ni wa suke tte tsutaerunda..'**_

Jeda lagu. Bahkan, dari awal para pengunjung cafe mendengar dan melihat penampilan Sakura dengan seksama.

'_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka**_

_**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da**_

_**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou**_

_**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

_**Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara**__**'**_

Sasuke terdiam mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang sangat 'dia'. Menyiratkan perasaannya pada Sakura, yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

'_**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**_

_**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**__**'**_

'Semoga...' Sakura berfikir.. 'Aku bisa mengungkapkannya pada Gaara, walau sesakit apapun itu, agar ia mengetahui kebenarannya...'

'_**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne**_

_**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**_

_**Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte**_

_**Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**_

_**Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to**_

_**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo **_

_**okubyou na me wo shite ita boku**_

_**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**_

_**Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo**_

_**Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte**_

_**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**__**'**_

'Suaranya benar-benar indah...' batin Itachi. 'Pantas saja adikku jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan akupun merindukannya. Dan juga, pantas saja bermacam-macam perusahaan akan jatuh hati kepadanya.

'_**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**_

_**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**_

_**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**__**'**_

Diujung lagu, penonton langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang meminta lagi. Dengan senyu, Sakura mengangguk lalu membawakan lagu lainnya. Sekarang, 'Big Girls Don't Cry'-nya Fergie.

Sementara di tempat duduk teman sekelas Sakura, mereka semua berbincang-bincang mengenai apakah Sakura bisa jadi panitia inti atau tidak. Dan tentu saja jawabannya bisa. Sekarang, tidak ada yang meragukan Sakura.

Di tempat duduknya, tentu saja Matsuri menggeram kesal.

Dan Sakura? Ia merasa senang, karena merasa salah satu bebannya terangkat. Lalu, ia melihat kearah sekeliling dan melihat Sasuke dan Itachi di tempat duduknya. Tersenyum, yang dibalas juga tentunya, Sakura kembali bernyanyi.

'_**I hope you know, I hope you know,**_

_**That this is nothing to do with you.**_

_**It's personal, My self and I,**_

_**We've got some straightenin' out to do, **_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**_

_**But I've gotta move on wiht my life.**_

_**It's time to be a big girls now,**_

_**And big girls don't cry..'**_

'Yeah.. big girls don't cry. Remember it, Sakura.' Sakura membatin, mengingat dulu, dua malam yang lalu Sakura menangis di bahu Sasuke. Tapi, ia menghela nafas lega. Entah bagaimana nasib Sakura kalau ia belum menuangkan emosinya kepada orang lain.

Sore itu, setidaknya setahu Sakura, dua beban terangkat darinya.

Tapi, tanpa ia kira, ada seseorang yang duduk di meja belakang, yang sekarang melihat dengan jelas, dan menilai kemampuannya bermain lagu Mozart.

"Ini dia, Haruno yang kita cari-cari..."

.

.

Malam itu, Sakura bingung.

Tadi, sepulang dari cafe, Gaara mendatanginya dan bercerita kepadanya. Sekarang, Sakura tidak lagi menghadapinya dengan canggung, melainkan dengan senyum.

Mendengar cerita Gaara, sekarang Sakura tahu siapa yang dicintai Gaara.

Gadis itu merupakan sahabat erat Sakura.

Baik, lemah lembut, pintar, dan merupakan anggota klan yang terkenal di Jepang.

Wajahnya yang cantik, matanya berwarna lavender, dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarnya ungu.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Mengetahui siapa yang dicintai oleh Gaara, Sakura tidak bisa membencinya. Hinata merupakan sahabatnya, sahabat erat, sama seperti Ino.

Bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura bingung. Tapi, pasalnya,Gaara meminta Sakura agar ia menanyakan siapa kira-kira cowok yang disukai Hinata.

Yang membuatnya bingung, akhir-akhir ini Hinata seperti agak menjauhinya? Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi, Sakrua tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Well, setelah mendegar permintaan Gaara, Sakura tidak bisa tidak penasaran juga. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, tapi Hinata belum bercerita kepada Sakura mengenai perasaannya.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengangkat hp-nya, hp itu berbunyi.

_Calling, Hinata-chan_

'Hinata?'

"Halo?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"_Sakura? Ini Hinata." _Aneh, kenapa suaranya seperti orang yang mau nangis?

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"_Sakura.. maaf ya, maaf..."_

"Ada apa? Cepat cerita!" seru Sakura panik. Ada apa dengan Hinata?

"_Aku.. suka.. bukan. Aku mencintainya. Maaf Sakura.. maaf..."_

"Dengan siapa? Ayo Hinata, cerita!"

"_Aku jatuh cinta dengan Gaara.."_

Bagai ada petir, Sakura kaget. Tapi, ia malah tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa membahagiakan dua orang.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hinata. Itu hak-mu. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"_Sakura, maaf.."_

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di sekolah besok? Maaf, bukan apa, tapi aku lagi di luar, oke?" yang ini tidak bohong. Dia lagi di apartemen Sasuke, mencuci piring!

"_Oke.. terima kasih ya, Sakura..."_

"Your welcome, honey. You're my bestfriends, any way!"

Tut..

Telepon terputus.

Sakura tersenyum senang. 'Problem solve!' batinnya. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, akhirnya ia dapa ide. Hihihi..

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura senyum-senyum, mengagetkannya.

"Hoy, pembantu!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu melonjak kaget. Hampir saja hp-nya jatuh.

"Apa sih, Sasuke!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Kenapa senyum-senyum saja, hu?"

"Hihihi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, Sasuke.. problem solve."

"Huh?" Sasuke memandang Sakura heran.

'Yah, mungkin saatnya kau menjadi mak comblang mereka ya?'

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Gimana, chapter 9?

Lumayan panjang ya? Hehehe...

Setelah ini, tentang peran Sakura menjadi mak comblang, juga persiapan festival! Hehehe...

Terus.. makasih yaa buat readers dan reviewers semuaaa!  
Mungkin tanpa kalian, Natsu tidak punya motivasi untuk membuat lanjutan fict ini, dan entah gimana nasibnya, hehehe...

Terus, buat lagu diatas.. jelas! Yang pertama **Sen No Yoru Wo Koete – Aqua Timez. **Dan yang kedua, sesuai penjelasan, **Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie. **Ada yang mau menyumbang lagu? Hehehe...

Oke, thanks yaa buat semua!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Rasa apa?

"_Tidak, Sasuke.. problem solve."_

"_Huh?" Sasuke memandang Sakura heran. _

'_Yah, mungkin saatnya kau menjadi mak comblang mereka ya?'_

* * *

Disclaimer : All is belong to Mr. Kishimoto, I just borrow its chara, but, My Sensei is mine.

Rate : T

Genre : Another Romance and Drama

WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, a little bit GaaSaku and maybe ItaSaku, but as always, it return to SasuSaku!

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

But..

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 10 ****– Rasa apa?**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sakura mengetahui kebenaran dari perasaan Gaara dan Hinata.

Hari ini, hari Minggu. Pukul lima sore. Tumben-tumbennya, hari ini sang bos tersayang di BlackCat Cafe sedang memberikannya libur. Jadi, hari ini Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Well, kecuali kalau membersihkan apartemennya dan juga belanja sebagai suruhan Sasuke disebut sebagai melakukan 'apa-apa'.

Aneh. Minggu ini, seminggu setelah dirinya yang menangis di pelukan Sasuke, ia dan gurunya itu makin dekat. Saat di sekolah, tidak lagi saling mengadu _death glare, _tapi saling menyapa. Walau masih sebatas "Siang, sensei" yang dibalas juga dengan "Siang, Haruno". Tapi, kalau diluar sekolah, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan memanggil gurunya dengan panggilan 'Sasuke', bahkan memakai kata 'gua-elu'. Malah, pernah mereka berdua berdebat dengan bahasa Prancis mengenai musik-musik Mozart. Karena, diluar dugaan, Sasuke begitu lancar bermain dengan bahasa Jepang, Inggris, Spanyol dan Prancis! Entah dengan cara seperti apa lagi Sakura dikejutkan.

Walau Sakura terkenal dengan ke-'bengal'-annya, tapi kejeniusannya bisa membuat orang terkesima. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, yang kadang tidak mau memakai jas sekolah, hanya kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak, itu juga kemejanya keluar di bagian belakang, juga tidak memakai dasi, kebanyakan orang akan mengira dirinya adalah seorang cewek tukang dandan lha, anak _clubbing _lha –yang ini dia mengiyakan- dan berotak kosong. Yah, tapi tanggapan mereka salah. Kalau saja Sakura sengaja menonjol di bagian akademis, pasti akan menjadi siswa teladan –siswa teladan angkatan mereka Gaara, karena Shikamaru terlalu pemalas untuk mengikuti berbagai perlombaan-. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya Sakura lebih memilih menorehkan banyak insiden daripada menorehkan prestasi.

Selama perjalanan dari supermarket ke apartemen Sasuke, Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Beruntung –atau tidak- minggu ini, saat ia bermain _Streetbasket, _ia selalu menang. Atau mungkin karena Sasuke tidak ada? Maklumlah, gurunya sedang sibuk dengan tetek-bengek arsip perusahaan yang dititipkan Itachi kepada Sasuke selama beberapa bulan Itachi kuliah lagi.

Bagaimana Sakura tahu? Dari Itachi? Boro-boro, bertemu saja tidak. Rupanya, kakak semata wayang Sasuke itu sedang kuliah di NY, yang mengingatkan Sakura akan kenangan manisnya di sana. Jadi, dari siapa?

Sekitar seminggu setelah insiden itu, hari Minggu, Sakura yang sedang main di apartemen Sasuke untuk meminjam biola karena salah satu senar biolanya ada yang putus, Sasuke, yang sedang di ruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba mengumpat dan terdengar bantingan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, karena reflek, Sakura beranjak menuju ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura sampai di ambang pintu.

"Hn," jawaban pendek dari Sasuke, sambil menengok kearah tumpuka kertas di mejanya.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Oh, karena itu? Kupikir tuan Sasuke yang _perfect _bisa mengerjakan apa saja!"

"Hmph!" Sasuke mendengus. _Perfect? _Itu 'kan sebutan untuk Uchiha yang lain, bukan untuk dirinya! "Sempurnya? Mengerjakan apa saja? Memangnya aku ini apa? Manusia super?"

"Bukannya memang?" balas Sakura.

"Memang bukan! Aku ini 'kan manusia!"

"Bukannya bukan?"

"Grrr.." Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kalau berdebat dengan Sakura tidak akan ada habisnya!

"Masih mending aku, daripada kamu yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Memangnya aku tipe orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa?"

"Iya!"

"Lalu, semua prestasi-prestasiku? Sekolahku? Itu yang namanya 'tidak bisa apa-apa'?"

"Urgh..." sekarang Sasuke menyesal karena sudah membalas. Sekarang, mau dikemanakan mukanya?

"Huahahahaha! Seharusnya kau lihat mukamu, Sas!" tawa Sakura pecah setelah ia tidak tahan melihat muka Sasuke yang kacau dan memerah.

"Berhenti tertawa!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang sudah menjalar di mukanya.

"Hahaha.. makanya, jadi orang jangan kerja terus! _Workaholic _banget sih! Main dong!" ledek Sakura.

Baru sekarang Sasuke bisa membalas. "Woo, daripada orang yang bisanya main terus, kerja enggak!"

"Terus, aku main piano di cafe dan dapet uang namanya bukan kerja!"

Sekarang, Sasuke berfikir kenapa Sakura tidak jadi seorang pendebat saja? Semua perkataannya dapat dibalas!

"Grr.. sudahlah!"

Dan, Sakura pun kembali tertawa, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Ah, sudah sudah! Berhenti tertawa! Dan.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mengangkat biola yang sedang dipegangnya. "Pinjam ini. Punyaku senarnya ada yang putus, belum sempat ganti."

"Hn."

"Dan, tumpukan kertas apa itu?" selidik Sakura, lalu tiba-tiba raut mukanya menjadi kesal, "Bukan soal ulangan kan?"

"Bukan lah, jelas!" jawab Sasuke jengkel. Kalau kertas ulangan mah, ia tidak perlu se-depresi itu!

"Lalu?"

"Si baka aniki yang sekarang tiba-tiba pergi kuliah keluar negeri itu tidak sedang ingin diganggu, termasuk masalah perusahaan. Jadi, seluruh tetek bengek perusahaan diserahkan kepadaku. Huh, bete! Bosan!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar keluhan dari sang guru. "Hahaha.. Sasuke, Sasuke. Memangnya sesusah apa sih?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke, sementara orang itu sendiri hanya merengut kesal.

Sakura melihat-lihat kertas itu. Ia sedikit mengerti, karena ia dulu pernah melihat cara kerja Sarutobi, teman ayahnya sekaligus orang yang membantunya dulu saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Sarutobi adalah seorang pengusaha di Eropa. Saat mereka berlibur selama beberapa bulan ke sana, Sakura sering melihat kerja Sarutobi karena dulu ia sedikit tertarik.

"Hm.. rumit juga." Gumam Sakura, sedikit tidak terdengar.

"Ya, tentu saja rumit! Karena baka aniki itu memberikan SEMUA berkas. Huh, sial. Semoga saja Sai bisa membantuku.." gerutu Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha.. semoga. Nah, santai dulu yuk! Bantu gua ngerjain tugas yaa~"

"Hn."

Walau otaknya berteriak agar segera menyelesaikan tugas, tapi hatinya membisiki dirinya untuk mengikuti Sakura. Dan akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri? Entah mengapa, rasanya aneh menggenggam tangan gurunya. Tangan dingin, tapi entah mengapa ia suka. Ingin sekali ia genggam terus. Tapi ia tolak. Menolak perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di hatinya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya malam itu Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa dan bercanda.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan festival?"

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tas kecilnya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke. "Menurutmu, mana yang bagus untuk bagian Juliet bertemu dengan Romeo? Lagu ini, atau yang ini?"

Sasuke menerima sodoran kertas dari Sakura. Lalu ditelitinya kertas itu, dan berfikir sejenak."Hmm... menurutku yang ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk kertas ketiga.

"Oh? Feel My Soul-nya YUI? Tapi akustiknya? Boleh lah. Bagus. Oke, kalau misalnya dansanya?"

"Debussy saja. Santai dan tenang."

"Hem... aku juga setuju sih. Lalu, saat Romeo pergi?"

Sasuke meneliti kertas di depannya. Hem.. apa ya?

"When You're Gone, Avri Lavigne. Tapi tanpa lirik. Bagus tuh."

"Ya, yang lain juga sudah setuju. Dan menurutku, yang terakhir sebagai penutup, You Raise Me Up versi Jepang-nya Inori saja. Itu kan dipakai di anime Romeo x Juliet. Keren nih!"

"Hn, terserah."

"Sip!"

"Yang lainnya sudah oke?"

"Yup! Hinata sudah membikin naskahnya, dan kita sudah mulai berlatih sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hinata cepat sekali selesainya, hanya butuh waktu tiga hari! Mungkin, katanya sih karena ia juga melihat naskah drama asli Romeo and Juliet. Bagus banget deh! Latihannya juga lumayan, mereka sudah hafal bagian-bagian masing-masing. Tinggal diperlancar saja."

"Baguslah."

"Yah, begitu sih. Tapi, apa benar mengenai bahwa nanti akan tampil solo?"

"Hn."

"Huh, dasar guru sadis!" Sakura merengut kesal. Walau dulu ia sering konser, dan beberapa minggu yang lalu identitasnya diketahui teman-temannya, tetap saja tampil solo itu menyebalkan!

"Yah, itu kan untuk membuatmu kesal." Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tampilkan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tahun lalu aku bolos sih."

"Ck, dasar. Tahun ini kuperintahkan kau untuk ikut!"

"Apa maksudmu memerintahkanku, ha?"

"Huh, aku ini majikanmu tahu!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa! Bahwa perjanjiannya baru berlangsung selama sekitar satu bulan. Masih ada waktu sebulan lagi baginya untuk lepas dari kekangan sang majikan!

"Hem... mungkin piano. Paling Rachmaninoff lagi." Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"He? Rachmaninoff itu kan sulit!"

"Ya sih, tapi aku kan sudah pernah memainkannya dulu."

"Tapi itu kan dulu. Setidaknya bawakan saja lagu Lullaby."

"Terlalu gampang. Toh aku masih ingat."

"Sombong sekali nadamu."

"Hahaha... maklumlah."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, bantu aku menyempurnakan lagu ini!" seru Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke memasuki ruang musik di apartemennya, sambil membawa beberapa partitur. Dan Sasuke tak kuasa menolak. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak, kalau lengannya di cengkram keras?

"Heh, kalau kau ingin menarikku, jangan memegang lenganku seolah-olah aku ini tahanan, tahu?"

"Iya iya, huh dasar tukang protes."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke-sensei, hehehe," jawab Sakura semanis mungkin, begitu ia mendengar ada nada iblis dalam perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura duduk di depan piano, sementara Sasuke hanya memandangi di samping pintu.

"Yang mana dulu?"

"Dari awal."

Sakura menaruh kertas nada di penyangga, lalu jarinya di atas tuts piano. Lagu pembukaan. A Whole New World (Alladin OST). Nantinya, lagu ini akan dinyanyikan oleh dua orang di kelas dari klub musik. Temujin dan Haruhi. Mereka berdua mempunyai suara yang indah, tapi di telinga Sasuke suara Sakura-lah yang paling bagus.

"_A whole new world.._

_A new fantastic poin of view..._

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go.._

_Or say we're only dreaming..."_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut bernyanyi saat reff. Dan itu membuat Sakura kaget. Ternyata suara Sasuke bagus!

Setelah lagu itu selesai, langsung ke lagu saat Romeo dan Juliet bertemu. Feel My Soul, YUI.

'Lagunya bagus, dan ia membawakannya dengan bagus. Memang seorang jenius!' batin Sasuke melihat permainan Sakura.

Selanjutnya adalah lagu Debussy. Mengalun lembut, dan Sakura memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Merasa seolah-olah ia juga sedang berdansa di ruangan yang indah, cantik, dengan seorang pangeran...

Dan entah mengapa wajah pangeran yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya adalah... Sasuke.

'Tunggu. Kenapa harus dia sih? Tidak mungkin kan...' Sakura membatin kacau. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Hampir saja permainannya melenceng, tapi ia segera bisa menguasainya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa permainannya tadi sesaat menjadi kacau?' batin Sasuke bingung. Tapi, pikirannya itu langsung ditepis saat didengarnya permainan Sakura kembali seperti biasa.

Setelah lagu selesai, langsung lagu saat Romeo dan Juliet kabur dari keluarga mereka. Love Story, Taylor Swift.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all this left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say, yes."_

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quite 'cause we're death if they knew so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while…" gumam Sasuke mengikuti nada. Tapi, tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"_I've got tired of waiting, _

_Wondering if you're ever coming around._

_My faith with you was, fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirt of town,_

_And I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you're never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the grown and pull out a ring and said:_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress_

"It's a love story baby just say... Yes." Sahut Sasuke.

"Cause we were both young, when I first saw you." Tutup Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan permainannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini salah." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, lagu Love Story memang tentang Romeo dan Juliet. Tapi, akhir kisah mereka bahagia. Kalau di drama ini, tidak. Romeo tetap bunuh diri dan Juliet tetap menyesal dan akhirnya menyusul Romeo. Kisah mereka tragis. Tidak, tidak. Aku harus ganti." jawabnya panjang, lalu segera mengutak-atik kertasnya, tapi seketika tangannya dihentikan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah diganti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena, itulah perasaan mereka saat akhirnya menurut mereka, mereka bisa kabur dari cengkraman keluarganya."

"Hem... mungkin..."

"Yah, silahkan lanjut lagi."

Akhirnya Sakura memainkan When You're Gone-nya Avri saat Romeo ditarik kembali oleh keluarganya.

Dan terakhir, You Raise Me Up versi Jepangnya oleh Inori.

"Dan selesai!" seru Sakura senang saat lagu terakhir selesai dimainkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan mata senang kearah Sasuke.

Sedetik, rasanya Sasuke ingin memeluk sosok dengan wajah bahagia itu. Tapi, untungnya berkat marga 'Uchiha' dan juga pengendalian diri yang dipunyanya Sasuke bisa menahan diri. Lalu berdeham.

"Em... bagus. Jelas! Yah, tapi itu kan kau yang bermain. Kalau misalnya dengan vokalnya?"

"Ya, kami sudah latihan terus kok. Dan hasilnya bagus!"

"Ya, baik-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh dering handphone yang terdengar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Karin?"

"Hu?" entah mengapa, sedetik ada perasaan iri dari Sakura. Karin? Ini pertama kalinya sejak Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke cowok itu menyebut nama cewek lain!

"Karin... Sebentar ya." Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menuju ruang kerjanya dan mengangkat telepon itu. Sedetik, wajahnya dihiasi kegembiraan, membuat Sakura yang membuntuti Sasuke merasa sesak.

'Kenapa... kenapa dengan gadis itu bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum?' batin Sakura kesal.

"Ya... ya... oke. Sip. Thanks ya! Oke. See you!" dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke menutup telepon. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kenapa, Sas?"

"Hu?" sedetik, baru Sasuke tersadar dari hal-yang-entah-apa-yang-dipikirkannya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Mana mungkin Sasuke memberitahukan rencananya? Bisa-bisa gagal semua!

"Yah, ayo kembali."

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, diikuti Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tasnya dan menuliskan entah apa di kertas itu. Sementara Sasuke memainkan handphonenya.

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Oh... itu..."

Pikiran Sakura melayang menuju kejadian kemarin...

_**Flasback**_

_Hari Sabtu itu, Sakura dan yang lain setuju untuk mengantar Kyuubi ke bandara, karena hari ini ia akan kembali pergi ke New York._

_Di jalan, mereka bernyanyi riang. Entah mengapa Kyuubi memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Sementara Sakura sih, merasa tidak apa-apa._

_Sesampainya di bandara, mereka makan dahulu di salah satu restauran Jepang. Lagi-lagi, Kyuubi memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura._

"_Kyuu-nii, kenapa di sebelah Sakura-chan sih?" protes Naruto._

"_Hem..." Kyuubi memasang tampang berfikirnya, "Kenapa ya? Lu cemburu, little ototou?"_

"_I'm not!" seru Naruto kesal. Lagi, gara-gara dulu Sakura merupakan cinta monyetnya, dan rahasianya itu diketahui oleh kakaknya yang bandel dan usilnya minta ampun, setelah itu Naruto selalu diejek mengenai Sakura._

"_Sakuranya sendiri tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Kyuubi pada sosok yang memakai jaket berwarna putih itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tapi, dalam hati ia merasa gugup sekali. _

'_Oh, kami-sama, kenapa Kyuubi itu keren banget?'_ _ratap Sakura. Walau ia bukan cewek gampangan yang gampang kecantol cowok cakep, tetep aja dirinya merasa gugup dan terkesima saat ada cowok keren nan cakep didekatnya!_

_Abisnya, Kyuubi hari ini keren sekali sih! Memakai blue jeans belel, convers hitam-putih dengan sedikit biru tua (memang ada? Silahkan pikir sendiri deh -"), kaus berwarna merah darah dengan gambar keren, juga jaket hitam dengan sedikit garis-garis putih dan beraksen abu-abu. Wajahnya yang memang dari sananya cakep terlihat bercahaya, rambutnya yang hampir bermodel sama dengan Naruto tapi dengan sedikit gaya, berwarna kuning dengan sedikit oranye dan merah ditutupi dengan topi adidas. Ia hanya membawa satu tas ransel yang sekarang nangkring di sebelahnya dengan manis dan sebuah tas kecil berisi handphone, paspor, tiket, uang, dompet, dan lain lain. Pokoknya, bayangkan saja deh Kyuubi bergaya sangaat keren!_

_Belum lagi, gelang perak dan jam peraknya, dan juga kalung perak berinisial 'K' hadiah dari Sakura saat Kyuubi berulang tahun yang ke 15 menghiasi tubuhnya. Beberapa gadis yang berlalu lalang sekilah melihat Kyuubi –bukan sekilas, tapi sekali liat ngeliatin terus- dan juga memandangnya dengan tatapan pengen kenalan. Tapi, bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau terpengaruh sama para gadis itu!_

"_Apa benar Kyuubi akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia merasa kesal karena selama Kyuubi di Jepang ia jarang banget main bersama._

"_Hm.. begitulah little princesa. Kenapa? Kangen? Hahahahaha..." tawa Kyuubi terdengar, dan Sakura cemberut karena kesal. Di depan Kyuubi, ia bebas bertingkah seperti adik kecil nih!_

"_Hem... abis Kyuubi sudah lama gak kesini, eh guanya gak sering ketemu," gumam Sakura, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Kyuubi. _

"_Hem.. kau boleh kok sekali-kali mampir! Ups-" dengan cepat Kyuubi menutup mulutnya, kaget terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia lupa bahwa di NewYork terdapat kenangan buruk Sakura!_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa Kyuu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura._

"_Hem.. memang siapa yang bisa membuatmu merasa baik?" jujur, entah mengapa Kyuubi merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran cowok yang bisa membuat Sakura setidaknya merasa lebih baik. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang seperti itu._

"_Hem... dia guru pengganti, pasti Kyuubi sudah tahu." Suara Sakura berubah menjadi bisikan, lalu ia menjawab pelan, "Adiknya Itachi."_

"_Oh." Jawab Kyuubi pendek. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak suka dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Uchiha lagi. Kau doyan juga ya?" tanyanya usil._

_Sakura memukul bahu Kyuubi main-main, lalu tertawa. Walau entah mengapa wajahnya terasa menghangat. "Ah, apa sih? Gua sama dia cuma temenan kok! Gua deket sama dia juga karena dia udah nyelamatin nyawa gua dua kali!"_

"_Em... masa?" bibir Kyuubi membentuk seringai. "Jadi, tidak apa-apa dong kalau kau kuambil?"_

"_Eh?" Sakura tidak mendengar pernyataan terakhir dengan jelas, karena saat itu sebuah pengumuman terdengar. "Apa katamu?"_

_Kyuubi menggeleng kepala cepat. Bodohnya ia! Kenapa ia mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Untungnya harga dirinya diselamatkan oleh pengumuman yang lewat itu!_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Gumam Kyuubi, lalu mengambil minumnya. _

_Setelah mereka makan, mereka kembali menunggu. Ketika tiba saatnya Kyuubi untuk check-in, cowok dengan rambut campuran tiga warna itu mendekati Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya, _

"_Good luck, princesa. Find your own love, ok? See ya soon, will miss you," katanya, lalu mengusap kepala Sakura. Sakura memandang Kyuubi heran dan lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Oke!"_

_Kyuubi melepas topinya, lalu memakaikannya kepada Sakura. "Pakai ini ya, hadiah, hehehe." Katanya sambil menyeringai. _

"_Oke! Dagh, Kyuu! Sampai bertemu lagi!"_

_Lalu sosok Kyuubi menghilang diantara kerumunan..._

_**End of Flasback**_

"Sakura?" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Dirinya kesal karena tadi Sakura tersenyum. Apa mungkin karena hal yang ia lakukan kemarin?

"Ah, ya?"

"Kemarin kemana kau?"

"Rahasia!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum menyebalkan, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dasar kau ini ya, penuh dengan rahasia!"

"Hehehe..." Sakura hanya cengengesan dibuatnya.

"Oh ya, ke minimarket gih. Belikan jus tomat yang dingin sama dark chocolate. Kembaliannya boleh untukmu." Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sakura. Sekarang sih, Sakura sudah terbiasa untuk menerima perintah dari Sasuke! Tapi, ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memberinya uang sisa alias uang kembalian!

"Sas?"

"Hn?"

"Kesambet apa lu?"

GUBRAK!

"Apa maksud lu, ha?" bentak Sasuke kaget.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Abisnya, aneh. Tumben memberikan kembalian!"

"Kenapa memang? Gak boleh gua baek sekali-kali?"

"Ya ya, terserah lha. Oke deh, bentar ya!" Sakura memakai jaket yang tadi dilepasnya dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung di sofa.

"Apa bisa... kau menjadi satu-satunya langit untukku, bidadariku?"

.

.

Senin. Kembali ke rutinitas biasa.

Sakura sudah bisa menghadapi Gaara sambil tersenyum. Dan Sakura juga sudah bisa kembali menjalankan rutinitas ceweknya dengan Hinata lagi. Ia juga tetap bermain basket, mengerjakan kerja sambilan di cafe, dan juga melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai panitia.

Untungnya, sekarang susunan musiknya diterima. Dan mereka juga sudah berlatih terus menerus. Dan minggu depan adalah festivalnya.

Sehari sebelum festival dimulai, Sakura memanggi Gaara ke atap.

Krieet... pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berambut merah bata.

"Ya, Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Duduklah."

Gaara menuruti Sakrua dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura melihat langit dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu, Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau... sebenarnya... sejak dulu aku tidak melihatmu sebagai teman."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara tidak paham dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku... sejak dulu... menyukaimu. Aku menyukai caramu tersenyum, menyelesaikan masalah, dan sebagainya. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, sangat..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan lalu wajahnya memandang Gaara yang sekarang berjengit kaget.

"Ka-kau..."

"Ya... Gaara, aku menyukaimu."

Hening.

Sejenak Gaara dikuasai penyesalan. Ia memilih orang yang salah untuk bercerita dong? Ia itu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Seenaknya bercerita tanpa mengetahui perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"Sakura-"

"Tapi, aku tahu. Kau mencintai Hinata. Dan aku merelakanmu," senyum Sakura tulus, lalu berkata, "Karena, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya..."

"Sakura... maaf... maaf sekali..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, walau sekarang ia bisa merasakan matanya yang sembab. "Aku hanya ingin bicara jujur. Mencoba melupakanmu. Tapi, kita masih tetap bisa berteman kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Kau akan selalu menjadi temanku. Dan, terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Menyukaiku, merelakanku bahagia. Semoga, aku bisa bahagia dengan Hinata."

Sakura mengangguk. Entah mengapa beban dipundaknya terlepas. "Kau harus. Dan jangan menyakitinya. Karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Pasti." Jawab Gaara mantap. "Besok, aku akan mengutarakannya."

"Good luck," bisik Sakura, walau dalam hati ia merasa sakit. "Setelah ini, semua tergantung padamu dan dia."

"Ya... terima kasih banyak, Sakura."

"Ya, samasama."

Gaara berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, sementara gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Setelah sosok bermata hijau itu menghilang, Sakura merasakan wajahnya menjadi basah.

"Tidak... tidak boleh menangis, Sakura... kau sudah berjanji..."

Setelah ini, Sakura akan mengobati lukanya. Pasti.

Dan ia sudah tahu kemana ia bisa mengobatinya.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata onyx menatap adegan tadi dengan perasaan berkecamuk...

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

WAAAH !

Semua, maaf yaaa aku telat banget update!

Ini dikarenakan ujian yang sedang berlangsung nih! *pundung*

Sementara hiatus, hiks hiks *curcol -"

Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali! Hehehe...

Hehehe... gimana menurut anda sekalian?

Ada saran? Kritik yang membangun?

As always... REVIEW please!


End file.
